Of Buzzing and Chirping
by ivybluesummers
Summary: Without intent to join Orochimaru, Sasuke's a renegade ninja searching himself Shino's a ninja who finds shelter thru indifference. And down in Konoha’s forest, two people of silences will meet in ways spoken in wealthy meanings. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**note: **an attempt to channel my imagination on the intricate world of Naruto; warfare will be based on both Narultimate Hero PS2 games (so are their moves) so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. May turn into shounen-ai. Reviews would be nicer.

* * *

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING**

"**Arms Length"

* * *

**

Aburame Shino is a stoic, impassive of unnecessary phenomena; indicative of arguments and always cuts everything short. As he grabbed his foe by the arms he marveled at the contemplation of living; how Konoha would lose a future Anbu, how everyone would mourn at his death. Was he a friend to anyone at all he didn't know; but of course it was only sarcasm. Violet-hued in great distance, destruction bugs swarmed at the shoulders of the adversary, edging at the torso to confiscate chakra, restocking the sunglass-lad of vigor. Ducking his right leg, his left palm opened to release bullets of bugs and took the enemy to the air.

"You are a puppeteer; your speed is delayed from the dummy you are controlling and close-range combat is your weakness,"

The enemy absconded then from the lesser skirmish the lad had ever fought but few tricks of vengeance left up his sleeves – poison; one way or another he'd catch the bastard, eliminate him and curtail the demographic amount of what others call bad ninjas. Dark specks surfaced and traveled Shino's body, destruction bugs seeping out poison that's been overwhelming him. He could only smile then at his illogicality; of course poison was best lingering on blood but chose to substantiate his value as the genius of the clan and thus leave him ineffectual. Assuring himself as he got up – he was never going to be a loser for stupidity again.

Shino then ran through the starkness of the forest in time for twilight to overwhelm airstreams passing isolation; swift but gradual leaves scattered all over, feeling cold from solitude. Amidst this mission blah blah the fourteen-year old lad reflected kikai actuality, eyes of darkness and imperturbability in the heat of any battle. Old yet stout boughs of antiquated trees almost grazed his foot but he flailed nonetheless, anonymous forces like it was actually someone. Must be imagination.

Darkness is coming.

Bursts of combustion fled from Uchiha Sasuke and shrubs glowed smoldering, an unknown man shuddering at its strength, burning. The dummy scorched too like flesh; Sasuke was at farthest step ahead, the art of demise nothing but an empty sentiment. In such stillness the scavenger himself Sasuke strolled by the forests, Shino's riposte hidden from his dark monocle and pallid garment.

Shino composed himself then. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Its power has unimaginably leveled up; you must be a powerful ninja then, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"He's a scoundrel who know nothing about survival, bragging his strength that is actually pathetic with yours; how could you let him go away?"

"He had poison,"

"That's a lame excuse,"

"Whatever; I'm not into sermon entertainment, Uchiha Sasuke. What are you doing here anyway? You are a renegade and this forest is notwithstanding Konoha's."

"They've been following me," he said coolly, priming his stance.

"They are? I thought they were dead,"

"Dead?"

Shino spilled it; of course death was disguise for better chances of bringing back the lad in front of him. It was second time the Aburame genius mistook happenstances, now regretting as soon as the words seeped out from his mouth. "Never mind," And destruction bugs hammered underneath the ground; leaves fell like snow high above, gradual yet swift in motion; the sky is gray matter and coldness, three geysers of insects graphic onto the shrubs budding on the rich soil. Of course it was unnecessary of him to carry out Mushihashira no Jutsu but it was essentially to circulate his bugs around to predict the sharigan lad's moves; Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand has thrown two kunais as he escaped from volcanic bugs.

Shino dodged. "Uchiha Sasuke, whatever you do I'm not into it,"

"Bite me." Well-structured threads visible only to Sasuke illuminated from the moonbeams, biting one and holding two more on his palms; a twitch on the spool and the kunais returned, stabbing the Aburame genius.

Kawarimi bugs melted away and Sasuke frowned; now that his adversary is nowhere to be located he can be easily attacked in stealth. Another twitch on the threads and a Fuumashuriken strolled the air and cut molds of leaves. Traveling those weapons were; Shino is conversely busy thinking of escapism or ego; the weight of this dilemma has been idling his psyche and thus leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

Destruction bugs have churned themselves to craft vortexes, unease on Sasuke's face; leaves and bugs came hand in hand and flounced the arena both lads are in. Dusts molded with currents of air and Sasuke darted three whirlpools of kikai bugs, two more closing in; Shino dived high, shuriken's escaping from his hands as Sasuke readied himself, veins in his fists showing. The Aburame genius dodged the Uchiha's punch with a carapace of bugs and leaped on his left, mantled now with an eddy of bugs. Sasuke was about to blow fire from his mouth when bugs started to swarm at him, a kawarimi appearing.

Dark-hued insects dispersed and Aburame Shino stood composed as bugs took flight by his side; Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the old tree, faint red liquid on his right fist. "My bugs have stung that fist when you tried to punch me,"

"It's unnecessary of me to fight you, Shino,"

"You have spoken my thoughts."

"They're after me and I don't want to get caught," he said, Shino coming back with silence. "If you too want to catch me then I'd kill you without doubt,"

"My scout bugs tell me they're coming here," Sasuke stood up, readying his battle stance soon as he heard those words. "Go."

Sasuke eyes widened in surprise. "I am not part of the team to retrieve you anyway; I may be a traitor to Konoha but I also deem your patriotism to the village even if you are a fugitive,"

"Don't bet on it,"

"Just go," Shino said, Sasuke now shining up another tree to jump; the Uchiha genius swiveled his head just to peek at the other lad, gratitude on spoken silences. With a span of a second, he was gone.

As he leisurely walked the terrains of Konoha's forest he thought about the mission completed thru Goukakyuu no Jutsu; how his foe was reduced to ashes and how its puppet suffered the same fate. It was unfulfilling because he wasn't able to put the last touches on his mission, and now that Shikamaru's troupe are only meters away, he thought of his substantiation as the genius of the clan.

"Shino!" cried Naruto, filth all over him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission."

Neji frowned at the sight of ashen bodies. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"I didn't; what I saw is a burning puppeteer. I need to go, I have to report this to Tsunade-sama," and he vanished with his kikai insects; Naruto was alternatively left quizzical and the others continued to follow the sharigan youngster. Aburame Shino is a stoic, impassive of unnecessary phenomena; indicative of arguments and always cuts everything short. It is not because of insolence, but because emotional safety is straightforwardly earned with it.

* * *

**a/n: **for terminology explanations, go figure. 


	2. One

**Note: **The anime/manga/game is not mine. This is an attempt to channel my imagination on the intricate world of Naruto; warfare will be based on both Narultimate Hero PS2 games (so are their moves) so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. Reviews / Flames are welcome.

* * *

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING**

"**Detailed Shifts"

* * *

**

Not necessarily a food for thought but it always run like these – boredom – and quite unimaginably these activities are; Shino has been delved into thinking the meaninglessness of life as regards to its boredom, its anguish and its grievance, and still he keep harking back on his suicidal critic of the manuscripts of existence he's trying to courageously muster at the tip of his shinobi endeavors. It was thought provoking, attempting to be understood with spoken silences and contradictory arguments – it is actually funny to think the virtuous generosity of what he thinks but resounds nothing at the end – in all these thoughts and experiences he quite imagine the life of Hokage's, how they suffer defiance at the expectations and obligations of life and thus leaving them in the coin of insanity, so cynics would say.

It has been three days since he met the Uchiha youngster; it wasn't actually transcendental but nonetheless stationed amidst his tribulations in his part. A resolve to one way or another dissolve this sickness that has been creeping deep inside – of course he only have himself to blame because he chose to be thinking this, and he's now in the process of facing its entailed responsibility, that is, the overwhelming teleological response in this kind of sentiment.

His search for meaning has only paved way for meaninglessness, and this awareness bequeath negativity in his part; meaninglessness steers him boredom, anguish and grievance, and these thus lead into another quest of getting hold of meaning. This recurring routine has been enduring since his understanding of 'shinobi', 'chuunin' and 'jutsu', and this cyclic pursuit for magnificence has only made him aggravated.

Thus his indifference.

In the afterglow of moonbeams that ached the terrains of the Hidden Village of Leaf, Aburame Shino sat by trees near the high points of the academy; leaves were rustling and its resonance was his company, the faint noise below his music. The barricade over the academy reeked of negligible ninja's who're either guarding the village or strolling for leisure.

Reckoning, he was always dazzled whenever other shinobi's and jounin's call him 'lad'; he is only fourteen years old. Yuuhi Kurenai though would always tell him that the word indicates maturity and level-headedness in the mist of genin's who are either childish or just plain foolish, hence her consideration of him a lad.

It was awe-inspiring nevertheless. When he gave to Tsunade-sama his account of his mission her senses picked up suspicion; not that he cares anyway, so long as the mission is accomplished. In spans of stillness Shino thought of these, and quite imaginably these thoughts are.

'You being a chuunin must be prepared always; you never know when vulnerability strikes Konoha,' he recalled Tsunade-sama saying this to him. A bug flew and rested at the tip of his index finger, bestowing whispers explicable only to them both; and in a matter of seconds' fraction, he was gone.

* * *

Just as everyone thought that he would be a guardian of Konoha, he had chosen to be with himself; when angels get kicked out from heaven they become devils – this was the thought of Sasuke as his psyche crept repose at the slightest turn of an event where the genin's led by Shikamaru has lost themselves in the pavements of forest that never seemed to end. 

And rainstorm is coming.

His body rested at the filthy soil with dandelion smelling leaves, no companion, and only the bandage that loosened at his arms was the one thing that kept his eyes open. It was middle of the night still in Konoha's lush, specifically just a mile away from the core of the village. It's nighttime and it is March, not a shrine-going March of sakura petals and religious sanctity but a moldy March – dull, distant and damp with bare sunlight and no warmth at all; nobody reads 'Come Come Heaven' except Jiraiya and Kakashi. As his eyes started to close his thoughts passed by buzzing noises, roused now with staying enthusiasm.

It's been two years. Uchiha Sasuke has traversed through the curses of life, away from home and doesn't intend to go back; not yet. Two years ago, he was a genin perfecting the wonders of sharingan and shinobi activities, his resolve at the peak of his desire to be the greatest ninja. Two years ago, Uchiha Sasuke was a name akin to a feast, savored by women and respected by those who knew him. Two years ago, he thought of protecting those he cared about with his knack, lightning on his fist that chirps but devilish when touched. Two years ago he wanted to be a shinobi, vanishing like smoke and going to places of danger just in time to bring down vile ones with his jutsu of dragon fire and shurikens and kunais, sharingan replicating to fight fire with fire. Nine and a half years ago he caused himself discomfort on the longing to kill his brother.

He sighed with a hesitant look on his face, but on a much brighter resolve started to run through the starkness of the forest. Two years ago he might have been positively somewhere, but taking life as it is, he has navigated himself in a world of torn promises.

* * *

Aburame Shino never fancied drops of rain or even the process of rain itself; something abominable in his senses keep telling him that raindrops are made of tears, and that the rain itself is a manifestation of sadness – the crying of gods, so they say. And so he stood by the shed near the academy, his hands on the pockets of his coat – his usual demeanor, and waited for the precipitation to halt. After talking to the worried Sakura, he met Rock Lee only to be told of his successful operation – he's going to be a shinobi again. Recounting every shift of detail, Shino sighed. 

Right after what the Aburame genius call 'unfounded' chuunin exam – when Orochimaru attacked the village – right after Shikamaru's team's mission, he attempted to take the exam again only to be intervened by a mission with his father which took months. And so Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata became the chuunin after Shikamaru; it was Hinata finally metamorphosed to the head of Hyuuga's, byakugan exterior perpetual on her face. Instead of wearing a dreamy coat like she used to, she now dons her father's clothes but gentleness still in her guise. What spectacle it was for Shino he never knew.

After a year then was only Shino's opportunity; it was two years ago when he could've been the chuunin – if Sarutobi-sama has watched him fight. But tough luck as it is, eh?

It was a slight regret when he was excluded in the mission to retrieve the renegade Uchiha but he was content now with that slightest turn of event. Two years ago he notwithstanding could have been genin, which is an embarrassment for the clan for he was supposed to be the genius. Two years ago he might have been included in the mission to repossess Sasuke and be rewarded for that. Two years ago he might have been praised for being the only survivor in the mission, recounting the details as he put in plain words how he used his destruction bugs to capture Uchiha Sasuke. Two years ago...

The rain finally stopped and winds hoaxed his psyche; foliage swayed with the appearance of Uchiha Sasuke rearward, and this in turn made the Aburame genius swivel. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know,"

"Lame excuse, Uchiha."

Uchiha Sasuke was wet from the rain, drops of water mingling at his body; his tresses seemed to thicken, eyes dark and undecipherable from the sunglass sight of Shino. "I... I came here by to thank you,"

"I don't deem that as your intent; you know you could easily be captured when jounin's see you,"

"Hmp. Then doubt as you like,"

Shino's brows furrowed.

"They are off course so I had time to spare; the only one who knows I'm here is you."

"So you say; my bugs are telling me that Shizune-sama and the others have caught glimpse of your chakra,"

"Whatever."

Shino now knew that Sasuke has used his chakra just in time to get right here, right now – a symbol of sincerity. "You better run now else they'd catch you,"

"Thank you. For... everything."

"Save your gratitude to those who really deserve it; when I am given the mission to retrieve you too I'll never stop hunting you. You should go."

And Sasuke was gone; he never knew the impact of this happenstance but Shino is quite aware of the zeal that leapt his mind. No one has ever offered gratitude at his undertakings in life, not even an appreciation; his philosophy of stoicism and cynicism vanished in that moment, a smile escaping from his mouth. "Shino?"

The bug freak wheeled to face Shizune and three other men. "I thought I sensed Sasuke in here..."

"My scout bugs tell me he passed in here hours ago towards the west," Shino lied, again, knowing that Sasuke ran up east.

"Oh? Your kikai bugs are great use to your shinobi tricks, Shino-san,"

"Yes they are."

"Well, we've got the whole village to guard so we'll leave you here; be sure to get some rest okay? It's good for you and your kikai bugs,"

Shino was silent as the shinobi's vanished within a bat in the eyelid. Not necessarily a food for thought but it always run like this – appreciation – and quite unimaginably this thought is; Shino has been too rummaged in the boredom, anguish and grievance in life he didn't notice that at arms length – at the slightest turn of events – everything is as good, so optimists would say.

* * *

**a/n:** **(1)** Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata is what Hinata would be soon as she becomes the head of Hyuuga clan – always with a byakugan outlook donning his father's clothes. This portrayal of character can be seen (or played if it is already unlocked) in Narultimate Hero 2 PS2 game; **(2) **my countless usage of the word "lad" in the prologue is a defamiliarization of Shino's maturity and level-headedness. 


	3. Two

**note: **an attempt to channel my imagination towards the intricate world of Naruto; warfare is based on the anime's PS2 version so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. _italic_ is flashback; I know the fanfic is slow-paced but please bare with me – this piece of work is drama anyway.

* * *

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING**

"**Twofold Spontaneity"

* * *

**

Beneath the glory of moonbeams in early midnight, the Hidden Village of Leaf seemed peaceful at the airstreams blown at its topography; soft buzzes and chirps of beasts molded by nature soon became rhythmic at the smallest amount of time and space – dusts were distracting but it was just as good, the kind of feeling where places are akin to ghost town but filled with asylum.

But the fortress of Konoha was uptight as lights grew ill at ease; Shizune and her company ran through the corridor as blood served as their tour guide in an unknown chaos. Focusing, she channeled her chakra and within seconds became visible through aura, her strength powered up. Two shinobi's were set dead in front of them; Shizune clutched glimpse of three shadows fleeing the room through the windows, and together with Iruka followed the intruders. "Ninpou Dokukiri!" Purple breeze of poison dispersed within meters enough for Iruka to avoid, one shadow falling on the ground. Indigo-hued chakra turned red in Shizune's right palm soon as she hit the trespasser's collar; Iruka circled around to throw sets of kunai's, nailing the adversary on the filthy soil. "Who are you?! What're you doing here?!"

"Shizune-san! They're getting away!" Iruka then ran towards them, preparing a fuumashuriken when hefty waters mobilized promptly at his front creating a clash of metal against water. Dodging the remaining waters filled with chakra, he then followed Shizune. "What happened?" he asked, staring at the man with eyes wide open. "A replication?"

"No, he bit off his tongue."

* * *

Morning never felt better this way. Rock Lee's left leg swooshed in the air as it stroke weak bamboo trunks by the training grounds of Gai-sensei's premises, Ten Ten sighing in amazement; the taijustu connoisseur never was great when it all boils down to the metaphysic arts of ninja but his volition is overwhelming nonetheless. Rock Lee never was the type who would admit defeat just because of a single crack in the bones; his philosophy to be a great ninja a reason for such. He believed that faith in self-assurance and resolves was key to muster and master the art of war; he believed that transcendence comes around with fortitude amidst the futilities of flukes and shinobi happenstances. He believed that consciousness is dead with capitulation – and with this he marshaled all that is left, and polished it amazingly apt ways.

Rock Lee was also friendly yet competitive, a sign that in all of tribulations, losing will always be a win – all these Ten Ten thought as she prepared her attack. "Kagura Shuriken!" her chakra converged and twenty shuriken's escaped from her arsenal, aiming at Rock Lee. The Gai-duplicate youngster readied himself and with burning eyes started to dodge them with taijutsu.

It was like the divine punishment, she thought. Rock Lee grew stronger after his surgery but his source of enthusiasm was unknown even to their sensei. Did she improve too? Ten Ten dodged her teammate's punch via kawarimi and there, at Rock Lee's back, she revealed her whip and lashed her teammate, but and seconds more Gai came into view to halt the training. With a flashy smile, that is.

"Good morning students!"

"Good morning Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee's eagerness overwhelmed Ten Ten's voice. "That's very pleasant of you two, practicing for the next exams!"

"Uhm, not really Gai-sensei..." Ten Ten gasped as she cloaked her lash. "What happened last night anyway? I heard a robbery occurred,"

"Shh, Ten Ten. No Konoha citizen should hear that! I wasn't here last night due to my mission, that's why the burglars got away!" A sweat dropped on her forehead. "What will Tsunade-sama do?" Rock Lee asked.

"We don't know, but I think they'll send chuunin's to retrieve the—"

"Retrieve?" Gai closed his eyes then, knowing he spilled it. "No, never mind!" he said, smiling.

* * *

Aburame Shino was stoic indeed amidst the company he's in; down on the wooded areas of Konoha he embraced silence like it was tangible. Together with Hinata they leapt from one anciently corpulent tree to another, Haruno Sakura and Ten Ten trailing behind – they claimed to have volunteered with Hinata to join in their mission. In this circumstance, the Aburame genius could only silently lament; not only he was the only male, he was uncomfortable with companionship – he believed that such mission is done lucratively in solitude with no anxiety towards the welfare of others. In such stillness the four of them ran en route the Hidden Village of Leaf's exit, scampering away towards unknown chaos indeed. _Konohagakure no Sato's scroll was stolen by unknown shinobi's._

"_Shikamaru and the others has been chasing that Uchiha youngster for too long but I can't back them out now, can I? The jounin's have their own missions and other shinobi's can't be dispatched that easily,"_

_The chuunin Hyuuga Hinata listened closely at the faint birds that perched just outside the fifth hokage's window; the sound was cadenced like lyrical odes, and sure, morning was just as good. "The Academy needs educationalists and Konoha needs sentinels; yes, Tsunade-sama, they don't need to be sent off,"_

"_I'm sending you and Shino on a mission. A scroll essential for the village was stolen by a group of unknown ninja's and I need you both to see through it," she said, staring at the freshly opened doors. "How do we know who stole it?" Shino asked, unflappable at the slightest backdrop. "Shizune and Iruka attempted to chase them but both failed; they were able to snag an autograph clothing though – of Sound village."_

"_Isn't that where Orochimaru dwells?"_

"_Well... call it a stealth mission. Confrontation is discouraged. I need a report about recent affairs in the Sound Village as regards with the stolen scroll,"_

Meanwhile, only Shino's scout bugs knew of Uchiha Sasuke following kilometers away.

* * *

**a/n: **this one's short, ne? reviews/flames are appreciated. 


	4. Three

**note: **uploading chapters suck. this site has been eating up my fic and i keep on uploading them until i get it right.oh well.. anyway, this isan attempt to channel my imagination at the intricate world of Naruto; warfare will be based from the anime's PS2 game version so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. This is drama everyone, please don't flame me from its slow-paced storyline. I do not own Naruto, too.

* * *

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**"Splitting Inner's"**

* * *

They were platinum beauties.

Almost; as the air tasted of rancid silence on both ends of Sound localities, starry-eyed fascination wrapped with glorious anticipation as metals – like the embellishments of night firmaments – flew straight in direction, knowing all of this motion too well. Sounds of victory are heard but they were only whispers, like dandelion smelling ambience in fields of barren soil that had purported moldy existence; fairies of mushroom promenaded near them and aged dewdrops are starting to appear beyond their environment. It was supposedly a precautionary measure, with two hundred meters that distanced them from the varied doorways towards the Hidden Village of Sound. Chuunin Hinata's byakugan served its purpose right, Tenten's shuriken's slitting those threads of traps that lay on such dry land like desert. Inner Sakura's trying to break loose while Shino, the deadpan slab of existence of the group, hushed inward just in time to discover...

"Are you all right, Shino-san?" Hinata finally asked; there were no more spaces of introversion with the girl's way of speaking. Two years wasn't enough to compensate all those cryptically buried potentialities that ran on her blood but being a main family member it was as easy as a pinch in the cheek.

Pinch in the cheek. The thought snapped back Shino. "I'm fine," he said. By the rocks then, their espionage.

"I've cut the threads, Hinata-san; I think we can stroll around more freely this time," Tenten said almost like she won the chuunin exam – never was she successful doing her way anyway.

And in the middle of cold dusk they strolled away.

* * *

The mattress croaked but Hatake Kakashi was sure he was the only one who heard it; he never fancied caffeine cocktails so he never drink one – funny, he cannot sleep. As his psyche researched answers why neurons in one's brain misfire only to lead one thinking silly things, especially during slumber, his sight sparkled long on the portrait that lay on the wooden breakfront – those inane smiles, those rough faces of snorts. He was the only one who wore a mask and quite regrettably was such; who knew of his joy whenever people got around life's fullest possibilities anyway? It's regretting, but not quite.

He was inner Kakashi this time around. Afraid of light and darkness in the tribulations of life, craven of truth and what it meant; the platinum-haired is also a stoic not because of emotional safety but from his dread of emotions. They were two different things – the former was investing yourself consolation while the latter a phobia in any emotion at all. He realized it, again, frightened that the world will never have happiness again. Raindrops are starting to fall.

It was colder now, visible puffed exhales testifying the wintriness of the night. How was his genin team by the way? Remembering yesteryears, he constantly blamed himself at the sour situation. Naruto's angry, Sasuke's ran away, and Sakura's sad. Was he a good teacher?

Picking up Come Come Violence he sat by the bed, read the words loud enough for his ears to hear to distract those melancholic thoughts that are painting his emotions void.

* * *

Those eternal byakugan veins in her temples has shrouded her beauty, Shino thought. It was almost a reunion without Kiba; he nearly spoke those thoughts but chose not to. How was Kiba anyway? This was the thought of the chuunin Hinata as she probed fifty meters milieu of Sound Village. "There are three entrances; one straight ahead and two others on each ends. Two guards each, must be jounin's from their stances,"

"We should split."

Tenten and Sakura were surprised. "Split? They're jounin's you know, even four of us could not handle three jounin's. We should come our forces together."

"Shino-san's right; our goal is to work undercover. We need not to fight."

Hesitant, Sakura let her inner self dominate. "Okay, let's get this over with,"

"Shino and I will stroll alone while both of you tag along. Take this direction straight," chuunin Hinata has said as she bowed down to bid the undercover team luck. "We meet at the entrance you'd take," Shino has said.

"We must have a password; I mean, like a code or something to know who's who. Many ninja's are capable of bunshin no jutsu, y'know,"

Sakura wandered her mind, consulting her inner one. "Inner Sakura."

Three others dropped sweats at their foreheads. "Did that self of yours told you that?"

"What! Any problem with that!"

"Inner Sakura then; we meet north." Words were uttered and Aburame Shino was gone, Hinata assuring them that everything will go as planned. "As planned? We haven't formulated any..." Tenten whispered, running along with Inner Sakura as they fulfill their mission.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke ran like madman in an end towards losing Shikamaru's team again. He had noticed several bugs flying and he already knew then he is being watched by that Aburame genius; with this he plotted to find him, following those bugs. Their translucent wings and feather-like weight made the Uchiha genius stalling, afraid that he might lose sight of those bugs. Why was he following those bugs anyway? Wasn't it the other way around? – but he felt like the bugs are ordered to come back to its master.

He needed help. Again.

Stopping momentarily, his closed eyes opened to reveal sharingan eyes, bloody in its hues like unforgotten wars that shed death and sadness. Several beats of the heart and four other Sasuke appeared in puffs and traversed again. Is it the Sound Village, he thought.

* * *

Blood has slightly dropped on Sakura's lips by the time they were already five meters away from the entrance; Tenten has shrouded her chakra to hole up from two Sound shinobi's at their front. "Genjutsu!" Sakura said after a seal, her feet vanishing as slender airstreams bounce off of her, completely invisible. Tenten, with her damp shuriken, readied herself as Sakura's aura left her side. Blinking her left eye, her shuriken soared straight. Even in the middle of rain, the poison at the shooting star will never fade – it was a ninjutsu after all.

It was like platinum beauty indeed.

Polished shale rocks that molded an entrance testified to the undeveloped age of Sound Village; full of more structures to build and eeriness quite was imaginable at the pale soil. Two men stood as one yawned, waiting for the shift. They were never aware of shinobi tricks played on them; a smidgen of blood surged outside one guard's skin and he stared at it, his vision blurry, getting lethargic suddenly. Taking out the shuriken on his right shoulder, he fell onto the drenched ground.

"Hey!" the other had shouted but the noise of precipitation has overwhelmed his voice. Stout but lithe branches – flexible at the slightest touch – wrapped on his arms and legs and there Inner Sakura was, fist mightily swinging like toxin of alcohol, fast and furious those swings were. Tenten ran quickly as she escape the velocity of rain, Sakura waiting.

"Inner Sakura," both has said, Haruno Sakura coming normal again.

* * *

Chuunin Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata was quite unsure but she ran through the starkness of the rain, sound almost escaping its pace. She grew much stronger now, her skills dazzling at the slightest touch of her fingertips; her potentialities opened up actualities, giving details of volitional determination, inspiration, and even mockery. She's formidable and she knows it now – gratitude on team eight, on her sensei, her father... and Naruto... how was the blond youngster doing?

Muttering low sounds of ninjutsu, two Hinata's appeared in front of two shinobi's guarding the entrance; both Sound ninja's arched in surprise as they held their kunai, smokes coming loose on edges of illusion as the chuunin Hinata ran, rapid amidst the rain, jumping gymnastically as she pirouette on the air, her feet resting on the same ground of dryness. Composed, her chakra seeped outside her dainty fingers – yellowish in shades – and loud thuds were heard after then but still overwhelmed by the downpour. "Kaiten!"

Both Sound Village guards were knocked down.

* * *

Aburame Shino never wanted confrontation; his nonchalance was due to sentimental rationales, missing every point of logical altercation when it comes to warfare. He proves his worth when essential inevitability crops up, when violence was a better choice. His destruction bugs are by nature masters of the art of wars – etymologically, his father had said – but his deportment and philosophy of existence was otherwise. He believed that the order of the universe stood dependent on free volitions and he opted to choose silence, revelry of some kind. But as his green-eyed companions percolated outside his pale skin, sculpting defensive barriers at the sight in front of him – his choices are open wide for whatever's worth but in the sanctity of ego he was sure of a battle, an exchange of blows that might cause his own life.

"I am from Konoha's Aburame clan and I will fight with everything I have,"

Yakushi Kabuto stood in the corner of the Sound's entry as his index finger patched his glasses right; his chakra – red in tinge, signifying strength – is becoming visible, impish smile escaping from his mouth. "I thought you were that shadow ninja. Where are your colleagues? Sasuke's not in here," Reserved difficulties stretched on Shino's thoughts; why would Kabuto be guarding the Sound Village access? How does he know of Shikamaru and others? Why is Sasuke involved? Two men lay asleep beside the medic ninja; heartbeats are racing and the Aburame genius could only curse at himself at the acidity of the situation.

"Well then, you must be anticipating a fight. It's a waste of my effort save for my chakra, but okay – give me your best shot."

This has pissed the psyche and ego of the Aburame genius.

* * *

**a/n: **are there any contradictions with the manga/anime (except the timeline of course)? If there were, my factual errors may be due on my heavy dependence/reliance with the PS2 game. Reviews/flames are appreciated. The plot is slow-paced, I know. 


	5. Four

**

* * *

OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

"**Redeemers"

* * *

**

They've murdered him.

Purple in the nightly breeze just in time for the downpour to halt, scores of destruction bugs fluttered carelessly as moonbeams shed flickering ambience but struck by clouds nonetheless; stars have appeared just now, and somewhere along the terrains of Hidden Village of Sound, two sets of five-hundred fifty vermin's followed the tracks of a certain silver-haired, hurdling from one gravel to another. Aburame Shino stood impassive, composed amidst his veiled anxiety and rummaging something in his psyche to take further steps ahead in a scuffle like this. His body was alert but his mind did all the work, the concoction of arts of ninja and so much more; though his eyes are undecipherable, his hearing was as acute as any other and as more bugs trickle down his skin the medic ninja was no less than ten meters away. Kabuto had been learning long-range battles nonetheless. His hands, dyed with indigo chakra, swayed like flowering foliage across crisp winds and kikai bugs dissolved to avoid such damaging exploit, toiling as much as possible to protect their master, recovering, and Aburame Shino finally left his immobility, running now on the soft asphalt as more kikai bugs come out.

Shino's sight flinched however, seeing those lethargic segments of feathers – pallid but pale in hues – and stupor started running down his blood; his mind again traversed only to predict and end. That was it, he thought. A simple jutsu from his foe and he's done to death? How preposterous for Shino, but there his body was, flying unspoiled as Kabuto reached out, hands touching thighs and arms, chest and back, arching – and in matter of all seconds, destruction bugs swarmed at its master.

"It's called Nehanshoujo no Jutsu, for your information; your body will lay asleep and I can punch you to death with my mesuka combo." Shino lay on the damp ground, smudging his ashen coat, ears burned from arrogance. Kabuto's hands glowed once more.

It never occurred to the medic ninja however; as the moon got going to be a witness in Shino's defeat no more, bleak sunbeams – slight in warmth – have dropped its senses to be the spectator between two ninja's. Several holes on the ground that surrounded them have expanded so to speak, dark hues of collective destruction forming vortexes and splintering filth like tornadoes. "What the—how could you!"

"Mushihashira no Jutsu," the Aburame genius said, panting as electrical pulses started roaming on his neurons. And so whirlpools of bugs have started to close in on them, the sounds of buzzing deafening like hungry monsters eager to taste flesh. As the medic nin dodged attacks Shino's imperturbability meandered of solutions to such predicament. "Chakra Mesuka!" and Kabuto's hands, like Neji, have started to cuff meticulously as destruction bugs started to scatter like frightened cynics. Few more vortexes ran straight at him and Kabuto blew away, fingers crisscrossing as his aura shaded red in power.

Aburame Shino could not stand still; his will has been overwhelmed, his body outlawing the instructions of his mind. Several bugs have been paralyzed inside, too, but only some leached enough to protect their commandant. Soon enough Kabuto's hands were nothing but a weapon without projectiles, turning Shino's lips secretly into an impish smile.

"My chakra..." the medic wondered as he jumped high, resting himself by the brickwork entrance of Sound Village. "The bugs have been eating my chakra the whole time," he whispered. "What weapon..."

"But not good enough!" He shouted and leaped sturdily, aiming his fist at Shino.

The master of insecta feels like sleeping; he was tired though he knows he wasn't fighting at all – those destruction bugs, those miniature icons of warfare have been his redeemer. And Shino could only welcome the punch as it stroke on his stomach, his chest burning and trying to heap oxygen as destruction bugs swarmed against his adversary. Kabuto's glasses broke, channeling chakra and kikai bugs dispersed from such strength; his smile was devilish, readying his arms once again.

Rough amounts of particular kikai bugs fell from his body; those bugs were dead. "So you've been trying to swathe me with those minuscule pests of yours,"

Shino felt insulted.

"Well... channeling my chakra with poison killed them off."

"Tell me," he continued, "Why are you here?" Would Shino divulge such essential specifics? Of course not. "So you refuse to talk." A kawarimi appeared, and Shino's bugs journeyed to locate their adversary. Shino, too, with his eyes, looked for a certain silver haired and alas, his body is beginning to pulsate again from the electrical pulses of Kabuto's medic nin taijutsu.

Shino had to give credit. This fight has been tremendously melancholic in nature such that it was his first time to officially accept defeat. He is egoistic but not necessarily arrogant, almost impassive from all the pettiness of the world. His sentimentality is no less than voiced out, and that's because he believed that merit is mostly found on toiled actions, not spoken conceit. It seems that Aburame Shino is a stoic still, impassive of unnecessary phenomena; indicative of arguments and always cuts everything short. It is not because of insolence, but because emotional safety is straightforwardly earned with it, because acceptance is more rewarded in ways silently spoken of wealthy meanings.

Skin against skin and there Kabuto's hands were, traveling on Shino's body – back, thighs – and finally rested, holding his ankles. Electric thumps are much sore this time; Kabuto has burrowed in one of those holes and successfully seized Shino. Closing his eyes, his glasses falling off, he thought of faithful optimism.

* * *

"It's Shino; he's fighting!" Tenten has heard the noises and quite unimaginably chuunin Hinata has stopped her. "It's no use, Tenten, we must go on now," 

"What do you mean go on? Shino might be in danger!"

"This is no time to mull over emotions, Tenten; we've got to fulfill our mission. If I were Shino he'd probably mock you,"

"How do you know Hinata!"

"I'm his teammate."

Tenten was silent; all the while Sakura was just staring at them, her thoughts rambled and cannot congregate enough to utter a single word. "Shino-san told me before this mission starts that if any of us fail to flock we should continue on,"

"But—but that's preposterous! How could we let ourselves do that!"

"Tenten," Sakura finally spoke, "This is exam no more; we are shinobi's for the sake of venerable Konoha, we mustn't involve emotions in this,"

"Sakura!"

Disbelief was apparent on Tenten's face. "Tsunade-sama told me that,"

"From now on we're not separating again, we either work undercover together or I'm done with this," Tenten threatened, but chuunin Hinata was unflustered.

"Four shinobi's are coming; two from the east, one straight ahead and the other at west. We continue on or we'd get caught too," Hinata's byakugan veins got intense, signaling her chakra. "Let's go."

* * *

Orochimaru's guards leapt from one corner onto another, securing every place of espionage like they were supposed to; they sensed a skirmish, something to behold like Greel tournaments of ancient times, puckish little smiles on their lips. Tayuya has cursed once again. "Faster fat ass, you're only good at eating," 

Like smoke – black in hues – Shino's bugs scattered all over the ground. "A clone; impressive little one," and Kabuto roused up from the ground like philosophical zombie. There, on the entrance that promenaded such skirmish, the Aburame genius stood panting as more bugs come out from him. There were cracks in his spectacles. His will have overwhelmed Kabuto's attacks – fortunately – though his body isn't really the vessel of all his warfare tenacities. His destruction bugs roamed through him, crafting a buffer against Kabuto, who has been running, aiming his hands yet again to Shino. He still feels like sleeping though; feathers of pallor keep on haunting his sight, evoking lethargy and hence his defeat. A bullet of three hundred fifty nine bugs flew straight at the white haired ninja but it was easily dodged. Just a little bit more, Shino thought, and he'd be back to business again.

Kabuto's palm have etched on Shino and bugs dispersed yet again; and this time, six more Shino's started to attack. "I could not tell the real one; they're all the same life structure..." And Kabuto started shaking off taijutsu's from six Aburame genius, all the while trying to figure out the real one. Kabuto's cheeks and left ribcage procured a punch and a kick and this made him frustrated. "Mesuka Chakra!"

Shino's brows furrowed. Destruction bugs dispersed all over the arena. A kunai flew straight ahead, and Shino, mustering all his volitional faculties, soared to sidestep the wedge; Kabuto followed around and the Aburame genius has finally cursed. His Konoha cloth of honor fluttered in the air like leaves and Shino again plummeted fast on the now turning dry filth. It was already morning, those sunbeams that are lovely an onlooker of shinobi violence.

Shino now ran, away from the medic nin as his destruction bugs carry him; Kabuto followed and in such chase, the waterfalls seemed unnoticed. The Sound Village is surrounded with three waterfalls – Kabuto knew such topographical aspect while the other one could only guess. "You're not getting away!"

Aburame Shino never fancied escape. He believes that losing equates evasion; he believed that appraisal is worth death itself, but in this ideology he didn't know though why he had performed kaiten kikai no justu, a realignment of chakra from observing Neji and Hinata. As destruction bugs churned violently the white haired adversary has jumped just time to barely shirk that attack and slightly cutting his index finger. Never did Shino know of waterfalls; as his kikai bugs whirled his stance stepped further away from the foe and nearer the edge of the waterfalls. Thirty three meters were their distance from the entry Shino was supposed to infiltrate, and now, two meters more... "He didn't have the time to muster and master such technique..." Kabuto's smile was rascal but unseen from Shino as the chuunin fell like a pebble, heavy surges of waters cloaking him into oblivion. Or so the medic nin thought.

And at the end of it all, Kabuto was weary.

* * *

"Tayuya! Report this to Orochimaru-sama!" 

"Why don't you little fag,"

The platinum-haired member of the self-styled legendary guards of Orochimaru stood at the left access of Sound Village, staring mockingly at those asleep pickets "Aren't these shitheads supposed to guard entry?"

"I'm responsible for it,"

"Kabuto... you're fucking dirty."

"I like to play game sometimes. Now do what Orochimaru-sama told you to do,"

"Capture Uchiha Sasuke? That'd be a piece of crap," the six-armed ninja said.

"But a lovely game to play," he continued, and within fractions of seconds they were already gone. "Bastards," Kabuto's hands scratched away dirt from his clothes.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Shikamaru's team, I want to follow them," 

"That's all? You've wasted my time,"

"Hokage-sama, they've been away two years and counting,"

"The village needs you,"

"Jiraiya-san's here,"

"Shizune,"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" the apprentice walked towards her former teacher.

"Follow Hinata and Shino."

"You-" the fifth sighed heavy on anyone's mind, resolving questions on her psyche.

"Okay, but only a month and that's it,"

* * *


	6. Five

**

* * *

OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

"**Premeditations"

* * *

**

Hatake Kakashi cursed at the defunct skies once again at the broken memories that has sprung up on his psyche; his misery still lurks like a shadow and it was giving him emotional difficulty, save for all those thoughts that lingered upon moments where he crosses the line between reflection and isolation. Perhaps it was his mistake all along that he didn't encourage Sasuke enough, leaving the youngster of mere hinted sorrows he has suffered from the pass. Now, the exit terrains of Konoha where leaves are countless and woods were eternal, Kakashi leaped with the thought of having to be all well when everything strikes normality once again. Side by side she traveled with Shizune, both of them the embodiment of silence.

Shizune couldn't blame it at the white-haired; they were never in sentimental liaison and she despised melancholy, too. Her boisterous ego deep within wages of abilities comparable even with the man beside him but she is weak with drama. Her knees are frail in the battle towards emotional salvation; she is an optimist – and this chemistry striving to mingle at Konoha's forests is going to be as hard as finding needles in grass fields.

"I'm heading north afterwards, Kakashi-san,"

"I'm up east,"

"I hope you find them,"

"I hope so,"

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was unimpeachable as her sight rummaged for security; Tenten and Sakura was behind her, cautious but not afraid, peeking in all directions where they could predict antagonists. The Sound Village was a wreck in terms of centralization, Tenten thought; ragged buildings stood and velvety dusts cropped up the paradigms surrounding them. People walked ceaselessly as if they were everlasting peasants, a religion of human suffering for Orochimaru, the old shinobi of mystery as what the two always think of. Meter and meters away from Orochimaru's fortress, Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata could not infringe further and she had to give up somehow – her chakra is being eaten up by this stealth tactic. "Well? What do we got?"

"The fortress is intricate, I would need some time to restore my chakra."

"What do we do now?"

"Rest?" Tenten has suggested,

"Shino! What about him? Aren't we supposed to help him?"

"Sakura-san, we have to continue on; we could not jeopardize this mission,"

"Tenten..."

"Hinata-san? What now?"

The chuunin was silent, eyes closed as her sanctity aroused more chakra, and carrying out a hand seal, the veins in her forehead grew longer, the shock obvious at the faces of both genin's. "She's grown very tough, eh?" Tenten whispered. Hinata's sight passed by those trivialities that surrounded Orochimaru's mansion; a blockade that obstructs ordinary shinobi's is guarded by a fat gentle-looking shinobi with a six-armed one, and peeking through their bodies, Hinata closed her eyes once again, slightly coiling her head left and right. "What's wrong, Hinata-san?"

"The fortress is being guarded by very strong ninja's... Overwhelming..."

"Uhm, I suggest we hide in another place because I'm seeing shinobi's coming towards us,"

"I can do my genjustu and we can escape,"

"They have sensed my stealth,"

"Don't worry, Hinata-san, I think you did very well. Sakura, do you thing,"

"Okay!"

* * *

Shizune has been catching her breath because they haven't been resting for days. Keeping up with the famous copy ninja was toiling, she thought, but her decision to come around the white-haired's sentimentality still remain unchanged. Tsunade's actual directive was to guide Kakashi into normality again; following Shino and Hinata is going to be futile anyway. And now she has to come up with something convincing to stay close to Kakashi. She had her duties, and she was going to fulfill it.

"Kakashi-san, let's rest..."

"Tired?"

"I admit, yeah," Kakashi hesitated, his mouth trying to open at the back of his mask. He nonetheless waited. "Okay,"

Hours and minutes after, moonbeams have shone from the cerulean sky and decorating the magnificence of the forest. With a little more heave they began leaping from one tree into another again, and somehow, Shizune thought, this would be one of the hardest mission ever. Finally deciding on something, she secretly channeled her chakra; being the medic ninja is advantage. Releasing the traps she has previously prepared while they were resting, needles have sprung up in different directions. "Kakashi-san! Enemies!"

Kakashi never knew that it was plain trick. He dodged but in the end, after all needles have been released, one caught him by surprise. "Who are they kidding..." he said, taking it out. "Eh?"

"It's poisoned..."

"Shizune, get down!" A fuumashuriken swooshed in the air and Shizune made a kawarimi, so did Kakashi.

"You're poisoned, we must rest until it wears off,"

"No, we must go,"

"You're stubborn; if you really desire to follow Naruto and the others you make sure you're well enough,"

"My... my vision's blurry,"

"Here," Shizune signaled her to a stout tree and but Kakashi didn't budge.

"What d'ya know,"

"Well I'm a medic shinobi for your information. Even if you are the famous Kakashi I still am worthy of being a jounin,"

Silence.

* * *

At the summit of Sound Village's tower, the chuunin and two genin's looked upon the serence wretchedness of the village – wretched from poverty, from wars and toothed survival. "How could this happen to a village? Look at them,"

"And they steal scrolls to survive? That's unfair," Sakura commented, not sure if it's her inner self talking.

"Let's see... Hinata, what do you plan to do?"

Hinata finally opened her eyes.

"I have read on one of Tsunade-sama's books of a technique called false wall,"

"A technique?"

"Yes, it allows one to camouflage with the environment. It's ninjutsu using the skill of genjutsu, I'm sure Sakura-san could do it,"

"Me? I don't even know that that exist..."

"Come on Sakura, you're good at them, remember?"

"I'm not that good..."

"Sakura-san, you underestimate yourself; be as determined as Hinata-san!" Tenten has encouraged, bickering slightly as the three of them smile.

"What?"

"I've never seen you that enthusiastic,"

"I think I'm having that Gai-sensei sickness..."

"A genjutsu and then what?"

"We infiltrate the fortress. I am yet to stealth-see it."

"Okay then."

* * *

"I'm sorry..."

"You're perspiring, take off your vest."

Kakashi obliged. Shizune, mounting up her chakra at her palms, began performing seals and released the energy to Kakshi's chest. The white-haired was feeling well, but another surge of emotional enthusiasm is rousing up his psyche. "What's happening?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize, Kakashi-san,"

"Eh?"

"I'm going to be your psychiatrist tonight,"

* * *

_i've changed the mistake in the fifth chapter. hehe; sorry for that. and oh, reviews ae nicer..._


	7. Six

_standard disclaimers apply._

**

* * *

OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING**

**"Resuscitations"

* * *

**

The waters that flowed seamlessly at the riverbanks by the miscellaneous terrains of Sound Village echoed at the pits of Aburame Shino's sensations; his acknowledgment of the soreness of his body made him remember that embarrassing skirmish, which only led into frustration in his consciousness. The sun was shining like the moon – slightly warm in its sense – and as his fingers ran through the starkness of his face, his enthusiasm shot up like he was just resuscitated. His glasses were gone.

"You're awake," The voice was distantly familiar – yes, it was paradoxical – but the stoic genius didn't budge; still his eyes were closed, affirming beforehand the health of all his kikai bugs and his riposte was stone cold again. Somehow it felt strange having to exhibit such indifference as regards with that familiar voice, and he cannot help apologizing silently at the realms of his bugs' vision. "You okay?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a slight nuisance at the way Shino spoke his name; there was no gratitude whatsoever, though his emotional priority doesn't revolve around that. The leaves were fresh from the dews of the morning, droplets of water overpowering the hearing of both shinobi's; trees were old but adequate to support injured people. Chirps of birds are heard as they perch slightly on those trees, while his ears buzzed of the starving whispers of his bugs. He, too, was hungry.

"Here,"

Shino didn't move, even at the slightest motion. He wasn't donning his coat, he finally recognized, and he was dressed in bandages instead; they were used bandages, but at least his wounds were sheltered from infection. "That's my bandages, I didn't have anything to cover those wounds," Sasuke has said. Feeling his collarbones, his chest heaving for breath, he resolved on opening his eyes as his kikai bugs electrify the depths of his body as though they were neurons misfiring to permit Shino himself to do such outlandish act.

Now it was clearer. Because Aburame Shino's sight is cloaked always in shadows, he thought he was only seeing patches of reality; he thought he was only living in half-truths and all its worth. It was much clearer now, that the leaves falling on the trees were greener, that the waters streaming in the rivers just below a waterfall, that the soil felt more natural in his naked eyes. It was more than truth, he thought; reality is nothing more than beauty endured by the volitions of man, by shedding one's individuality amidst the conditions set upon him. Shino, deep inside, is happier.

"Thank you," Shino said as his hands reach for the food from Sasuke's palms. The Uchiha, on the other hand, is in the state of transcendental shock.

"You're the only one besides my family who sees my eyes,"

"Oh," was all Sasuke could reply. Shino's eyes were unflustered, impeccable in its hues. Shino's utterance of such trivia shocked him even more; how was he fortunate to see such unsullied eyes? Perhaps it wasn't fortune as it was only a given happenstance, that it is mere accident to see those... eyes. They were russet, bright like the ecstasy of autumn amidst the notion of its negativity. Shino's eyes were as natural as any person's but why the master of insecta keeps on cloaking it in mystery he didn't know.

"Please don't look at me like that,"

Sasuke's head swiveled away.

Hesitating, he leisurely coiled his head as he wondered on the possibilities of Shino's resolves on why he hides such eyes – but all those presumptions were preposterous. Aburame Shino, alternatively, is trying to recover his strength via the food Sasuke had given him. Bandages have dressed his stomach, his chest and his right arms near the collarbones, firm in force and mustering both pain and pleasure for the Aburame genius.

Long minutes after, they were sitting by the supposedly shores of the riverbanks as they wait for Shino's coat to dry; silence was deafening in the most strident way, but it was all comfort at the profundity of their individualities. Of buzzing and chirping, both of them in the riverbanks.

"How did you find me?" Shino broke the silence, impassive still with his closed eyes.

"I planned to follow you."

"Eh?"

"Your bugs were following me."

"I see. You sensed them."

"I'm not as stupid as Kankorou."

Shino smiled.

"I saw you in here, unconscious."

"I see. Thank you."

"Save your gratitude to those who really deserve it."

At the skips of heartbeats, there was yet again another shot of silence; awkwardness was suffocating in the ambience of each other's company but they could never identify specifically the amiability that overwhelmed them. They were not in liaison before – they were sure – wherein the only moment they really talked is when Shino fought the said puppeteer. Their emotional gap is at farthest. But now, down in Sound Village's forest, two men silently met in ways spoken in wealthy meanings.

"I..."

Shino's eyes started to open, those brown hues that encircled the focal point of his sight; his hair was slightly wet, he yet again discovered. How long was he soaked in that riverbank anyway? "I intend to kill my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He killed my kin."

"I see."

"But Konoha's too austere they won't allow me to go beyond the knack of every shinobi."

"You seem really determined."

"I am."

"I thought you joined Orochimaru,"

"Well now you know,"

"Know what?"

"That I do not intend to go to Orochimaru..." Sasuke has said this with a mocking tone, the both of them creating broken smiles at the shallowness of conversation. Or was it shallow at all? "I want to be strong on my own."

"I see. Me too."

"Eh?"

"I believe that strength is construed by one's faculty to overpower the harsh conditions set upon him. Strength is enduring the harshness of the world."

"I see."

"I intend to be an Anbu Captain."

"Really..."

"I believe that Konoha is more secured when I function as a great shinobi."

"Look who's ambitious, eh?"

"Well you are too."

There, yet again on the soil that barricaded the waters of river that flowed like echoes of distant happiness, broken smiles escaped from each other's lips. "How... how is Konoha?" the Uchiha genius surprised himself at the questioned he had uttered. What performative utterance. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"Hinata is finally a chuunin."

"Her strength is comparable with mine," he continued.

"The Academy is being rebuilt due to Iruka-sama's request for more security. I am supposed to be on a mission."

"Mission?"

"A Sound-nin stole a Konoha scroll. I am supposed to be with Hinata, Tenten... and Sakura."

"Sakura..."

"She's currently under the Hokage's guidance."

"So she's going to be a medic-nin?"

"I dunno."

"Naruto and the others are still looking for you."

"I know."

"Eh?"

"They've been following me for years; they're actually not giving up. Damn them."

Shino smiled. "How skillful of you to persistently escape from them; Shikamaru is a good ninja, I cannot imagine how they could not retrieve you."

"They're not the only ones hunting me."

"Eh?"

"Orochimaru's underdogs; they're also after me."

"The old geezer still yearns for my sharingan."

"I see."

"My bugs are sensing them," Shino has said, halting the conversation as he reach for his damp coat. Wearing them, he stood with Sasuke and looked at the sharingan youngster.

"It's Shikamaru and the others. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm leaving. You'd be all right now, aye?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Then so long."

"So long."

The Uchiha genius has swiveled away from the master of insects, slowly and leisurely as he prepared himself in another chase for his freedom. He leaped and rested himself by a tree for seconds, then. "Wait."

Sasuke almost tripped but disguised it as his arms coiled at the branches. Smiling thereafter, he leaped another tree. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

The exterior terrains of the Sound Village was seemingly peaceful, but somewhere within was Hatake Kakashi's sadness divulging right about at Shizune's ears. The forest was silent but his heart was waging sentiments between emotion and reason, trying to philosophize his way for sanity as the master of poison helps; Kakashi could not blame it to the jounin – she was doing her job. There was a moral worth in such a way where the preservation of humanity is seriously concerned, where the delineating line of sanity and insanity is bound to be crossed like risked moves in ventures, gambling with his psyche and his sentiments. The sunbeams were perfect but his body wasn't; the paralysis was strong and up to now Kakashi could only disclose to Shizune what the hell was wrong with his life.

"I'm trying to redeem my mistakes."

"Mistakes?"

"I have failed my teammates before, and I don't intend to let history repeat itself."

"I see."

"I thought I could them of strength through teamwork, the very one thing I didn't have years ago. I thought strength is measured with that; unfortunately I was wrong."

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Blame?" Kakashi mocked.

"They're my students, for pete's sake; their failure is my accountability."

"Kakashi-san, you are their students and you may be accountable for their mistakes, but it doesn't necessarily mean that you should burden yourself with that. It was their choice to go onto different paths, and that's called change. They change."

"Change? How could anger and hate be change?"

"Well, I think you should not see it as hate. Call it... transcendence."

"They transcend in the harsh dilemmas set upon them; their decision to be what they are is construed by them in the end, not you," she continued.

"You've been affecting the whole of Konoha, you see, and the village cannot afford to lose such strong shinobi. We're under crisis, you know that?"

"Yes I know."

"Then you must not let sadness eat you alive."

"It already has."

"Let go."

"Eh?"

"If you really do not want history to repeat itself, then don't start distressing Konoha with your own efforts to let history repeat itself. Haven't you promised to the ones you love you won't be failing people again?"

"I..."

"Can't you see that you're the one who is letting the same misery repeat itself?"

"No..."

"Can't you see you've been wrecking the whole village with that attitude of yours?"

"No..."

"Can't you realize you've been the one all along who's failing your friends?"

"No!" And there was silence, and Shizune could only hope for the best as the poison in Kakashi's body wore off.

* * *

As Sasuke helps Shino traversing the notched environment of Sound Village, they kept on harking back on the days where liaison was distant and memories were the factors that initiated conversation. Little by little, both has been realizing, they've been molding and creating another liaison itself, breaking through the threads of aloofness as they try to escape the team of Shikamaru. Both intend to find Chuunin Hinata and the others, put vengeance on Kabuto and fulfill the mission. What happens next after presupposed plans they never discussed, for they were sure that it takes emotional audacity; they could only sentimentally reach moments when they'd aid each other, for emotional safety is straightforwardly earned with it. In split seconds, both searched for sanity, resuscitated by each other's silent company.

* * *

_reviews are appreciated._


	8. Seven

_standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**"Of Buzzing"

* * *

**

Leaves are falling in the depths of endlessness by the forest that promenaded the sights of Shino and Sasuke; as both of them leap from one tree to another towards Sound Village, the former, with eyes closed from the absence of his glasses, is recurrently recovering from the ruins of Kabuto's victory as his kikai bugs disperse all over his neurons, chewing off damaged cells to aid the natural disposition of Shino's immune system to create another set of newborn cells to create newborn tissues, to create newborn muscles, to create a newborn Aburame Shino with vigor and strength. The latter is silent, albeit aware that the bugs have been relentlessly working from the distant rustles coming from the Aburame genius. It was great weapon – those kikai bugs – he thought; his healing techniques aren't that boisterous but his ego is far more superior. That way – of self-driven volition that is – impossibility is never out of the question.

Of buzzing and chirping, both of them by the shrubs.

"How d'ya know directions when your eyes're closed?"

"My bugs," And they rested on one stout tree.

"What do you plan to do?" he continued.

"As long as I'm in your company I wont be easily sensed, but I think you have your own affairs so I'd leave the decision to you."

"What d'ya mean?"

The hesitant Sasuke is conscious that the former stoic is sensing such anxiety; it was his ego perhaps, the extant metaphysic ideology which provides nutrition for self-preservation. Or was it pride, that unruly virtue that struggles for honor and dignity over preservation? Sasuke thought it was introversion. "I... I want to patch up things in your company alright..." he whispered, "but what I meant is that it's up to you whether you'd like my crowd or not."

"I see. Sure."

"Eh?"

"Stay; I am only recovering and I need someone to back me up." Sasuke thought it was Shinos' counterfeit denial of friendship – obviously of pride – and this made him brokenly smile; as arrogant as it is, Sasuke is sensing how deep such silence is.

* * *

In matter of days, forty-five minutes and ten seconds after, they have reached the setting in which Shino and Kabuto fought; no one is to be found as traps have already blockaded the gate, chakra embedded on them. The ruins of the filth, those holes where bugs have previously dug, those faint hues of blood that dried from three-day exposure to sun, that frustrating ambience that seemed to have never left. Shino and Sasuke stealthily settle meters away from the obstruction, settling upon infinite resolutions as far as Shino's mission and Sasuke's escape are concerned. The foliage rustled once more as kikai bugs percolated from Shino's skin and traversed the grounds, strolling towards the gate; a few flew and relaxed at the safest distance from those traps, and Sasuke – listening to the birds that chirp over them, closed his eyes and the buzzing Shino's destruction bugs were making – it was already a music in his ears from almost four days of listening to them. 

"Can't we just grapple up the entrance?" Sasuke has said in slight arrogance.

"The silver-haired medic-nin is waiting just right next to that door."

"Eh?"

Kikai bugs dispersed as the entrance access to Sound Village creaked open, seven sets of kunai's flying straight as both geniuses dodged; the bugs have cracked the traps void, and as the door unlocked itself Shino has ordered his vermin to traverse back, his heart pumping from the tenacities he's been delving. "I have a fight to redeem."

"I'll help you."

"We'd be leaving this place soon; just follow."

Yakushi Kabuto stood impassive at the entry, smiling mockingly as five more poisoned knives plunge straight towards the two; they have sidestepped from such stupid trap, and as Aburame Shino step outside the undergrowth that hid them luminous threads started to be visible as the poisoned knives plummet again towards Shino. Kawarimi bugs dispersed and finally, the master of insecta revealed himself to the medic-nin. Kabuto's fingers fixed his spectacles up to his nose, his arrogance a manifestation of readied aura. In fractions of seconds, more kunai's soared like dancing fireflies and Shino avoided them, leaping from one tree to another. "This time you're not getting away," Kabuto warned with a broken smile and followed the so-called adversary, his body glowing in red tinge as more chakra seep out. Sasuke could only curse, following them silently as another skirmish initiate.

* * *

It was one of those moments where silence is a phenomenal transcendence between wars and preoccupation; it was cadenced, from the natural point of view. As deafening as it is, such phenomenon is an advantage on both sides; they can preconceive thoughts of warfare, studying the stance and everything else. They can cease the violence, but of course it is without a solution in this case. The forest, which seemed too immense in space but limited in strategic locality, is a space of all spaces for Aburame Shino, in which redemption is a lovely revelry to be made merry when audacity fulfills victory. The woods have become the most prevalent arena, creating trends as if to weave the plot of any story with only one setting. The earth was aptly firm in its natural compositions and dead leaves were dancing as if to signal autumn; greenish forms of molds coated some of those antiquated trees, biblically massive for both ninja's. Yakushi Kabuto's hair vaguely flapped as the wind bypassed his existence, powered up by the reality of knowing the insecta master survived all along. 

Aburame Shino is now stoic, impassive from unnecessary phenomena; it isn't because of insolence but because the art of war made him opt a decision in which honor and life is at stake.

"Nehanshoujo no Jutsu!"

Instead, Shino felt a surge of enthusiasm; as Sasuke watched closely he, too, resolved of hypothetical tactics to be carried out in case his "comrade" begins to fade in terms of strength. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke's pride has been overwhelmed by a sentiment in which humility and emotional disclosure demands such phenomenon. He cannot quite grasp the concept of friendship yet, but the feeling was overwhelming he felt sincere anxiety for the Aburame genius. Meters away, he readied his chakra as his eyes watch the fight in stealth.

Shino's immune system is an advantage; his body having thoroughly adapted in such conditions wherein kikai bugs perpetually reside in him entitles him the physicality in which foreign substances are refurbished and recycled. Yakushi Kabuto's technique is already done to death; in such benefit the master of insecta readied his own set of kunai's, and in seconds soared straight towards the medic-nin.

Kabuto's aura is now visible. Intercepting those three kunai's in bare hands without even a scratch on the skin, he smiled wretchedly upon the realization of Shino's immunity to his ninjutsu; nevertheless, his body leaned by a shrub, forming another seal, and his chakra increased in magnitude. Sasuke was sure Shino, too, formed a seal – it was his first to watch him fight – and six clones started to appear, which, on the other hand, decreased Shino's chakra. Or was it? "You're wasting your energy!" the silver-haired medic-nin has said as those visible hues of energy branch out, shooting like sunbeams but not really detached to his body. They were supplementary appendages with sufficed strength, an extension of taijutsu in the form of raw and pure natural force.

As six clones avoid those red beams of taijutsu, Shino's feet dragged him meters away from the arena; branches cracked like bones and leaves fell vigorously at the force of coiling medic-nin, trying to resolve in his shinobi wisdom who is the real Aburame. It seems that their body composition is same-styled as that of the real Aburame, and this made the medic-nin frown. A red shaft of chakra rear-end with one clone and immediately eradicated it. "Six more. Shit!"

Kabuto has finally found the master of destruction bugs.

Alas, Shino was done with his ninjutsu; chakra of outsized proportion is needed to execute such technique save for the concentration that must be mustered at the onset of every seal. Six Aburame Shino took their coat off, exposing their upper body and letting loose of the bandages that held his formerly spoiled physicality. Those wonderful creatures – those destruction bugs – have started to come out as they affix firmly on those ragged dressings. Drones were nuisance at the medic-nin's ears and with such anger his extended ray of energy collided with two more clones. This has pissed the psyche of the Aburame genius.

Shino ran with those bandages fluttering, targeting flawlessly but missing nevertheless; two clones leaped high to seize Kabuto but the sliver-haired is too skilled for that. Dodging, red-hued tentacles aimed at the clones but they have steered clear of it with their own version of violet-hued tentacles. A few kikai bugs dispersed and traveled the softness of the earth.

"You shithead!", the medic-nin has cursed. Inhaling deeply, his eyes fashioned wideness as he prepared another attack. "Mesuka Combo!"

Those seemingly extension of Kabuto's powerfully ostensible taijutsu plummeted clear-cut towards Shino, the blows uncalculated from its rapid succession. The clones have been dodging it with its own appendages of kikai bugs; an exchange of whipped strikes was making Uchiha Sasuke's pulse to quicken in ways where worry and excitement both overwhelms his psyche. Red and dark violet colors fought in the air and such sight was fireworks, a feast in the eyes of a violence loving entity like him.

However, two kikai clones dispersed as they hit the robust jolts of chakra. Two Aburame Shino stood impassive nonetheless, trying not to show any grimace as it may make the medic-nin earn his little victory. Nonchalant, a clone ran swift in the air and tapped the foe's neck but those ten extremities of Kabuto's chakra had rushed quickly at the clone. Scattering with a puff of smoke, the clone vanished, and Shino stood behind the medic-nin. Violet-hued in distance, the old straps have corkscrewed between Yakushi's neck, arms and left leg; Shino, in his verve, coiled like serpent and kicked the adversary just below the shoulders, kicking in might as the medic-nin flew in the air, landing almost humiliatingly as filth covered his face and clothes and breaking his glasses once more.

By then, upsetting surprise has caught the Shino as the filthy Yakushi Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A replacement?" he has whispered, immobile at the hands that wrapped both his ankles; his body felt vulnerable and lethargic, and sets of bugs dashed on those hands as they bite. Coming out from the ground in mud, the silver-haired made his another signature of broken smile; it was a sign of victory, he supposed – his ego and pride is even more boisterous with both Konoha shinobi's. His so-called vast knowledge about bodily systems, about the idiosyncrasy of every individual's physicality, has made his preconceive a notion of arrogance and natural sarcasm. He assumed himself a reality where strength is construed in self-importance, and that self-importance creates a reality where skirmishes are ought to be taken in derision and broken irony. This was his tactic, to brag his strength which is actually true by nature; his raw and intrinsic faculty to discern the advantage and disadvantage of a strategic move in a fight like this has led him into thinking that his superiority rises above the totality of the universe.

Shino was full aware that he's temporally unable to rearrange and shuffle himself; it wasn't that he feared such circumstance however. Whether his body shift in one position to another or not, his weapons of destruction can still play by the rules of warfare such as this. Kikai bugs inside him are already repairing his damaged ankles but he knew that it'd take some time. His plans were overturned by some darned tactic he never saw coming, and now, down in Sound Village's forest, both ninjas will a start a fight spoken in sadistic meanings.

Biting his thumb, Yakushi smiled in anticipation of victory. Uchiha Sasuke's right hand glowed in luminously white tinge, readying himself as the former finished his ninjutsu. "Manda Yamikake!" A summon was made upon the medic-nin's palm's contact in the ground; a standard slithering snake – mauve and black in color, which is actually striped for some unknown aesthetic – lunged at Shino as its jaws opened in starvation. Its teeth were almost shining, and upon its devouring, kawarimi bugs disbanded inside the creature.

The formidable summon was a mistake; the creature, whose body wrenched like it was poisoned, is now being eaten away by kikai bugs. Yakushi released the summon and molds of snake tissues were left; his eyes traveled roundabout the forest, never to stop looking for that bastard Shino, and kill him for all its worth.

"It's done," Shino has whispered in Sasuke's ears, panting, a manifestation of the Aburame genius' dwindled strength. "What d'ya mean it's done? He's damn looking for you!"

"In our previous fight, my bugs have attempted to consume his chakra but they weren't able to due to his poison embedded with chakra. Some of them survived and has been living inside him since then, implanting their spawns."

"And what was that seal for? It wasted your energy,"

"It's Mushishihari Sogaichuu. I can control my bugs in great distance," he has said, opening his eyes to reveal a pitch-black scene at the picturesque Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha youngster. How odd, he thought; one time it was as beautiful as naturalness and one time it becomes nightmarish. How odd, he thought; one time Shino's eyes stood perfect amidst all other aesthetics the Uchiha lad has conjured up, one time they arose sentimental wariness and concern. How odd, he thought; they were still beautiful.

Aburame Shino's jet-black eyes contracted, returning to its natural auburn splendor. And now, down in Otogakure no Sato's forest, Yakushi Kabuto screamed in pain as kikai bugs – hornets to be exact, one of Shino's variety of weapons – percolated outside his skin in coercion. Blood splattered all over him as more cocoons inside his body metamorphosed into vicious little creatures, stunning the medic-nin before flying towards their master. Hornets took the air and swarmed at the two geniuses, a smile escaping from Shino's mouth. The Uchiha, on the other hand, is wary, stunned at the power his 'friend' is holding. "They have transmuted into hornets; it must be the poison they are now immune with."

"He's an ally, don't lose sleep," Sasuke heard Shino whisper, and this resulted in a smile. Yakushi Kabuto lay flat on the ground with blood and filth amalgamated all over as to create the reality of his defeat, the overthrow of his pride and the oust of his ridiculous philosophy.

"What about him?"

"He's not yet dead."

"Eh?"

"But it'll take mature time for him to recover. His muscles are ruptured and almost out of chakra,"

"What do you plan to do?" Shino continued, smiling sincerely with those brown eyes that never seemed to end Sasuke's fascination.

"You've got to put your feet up first."

"I need the mission to be done with,"

"After you're healthier. Come on," Sasuke has clutched the master of insecta like broken bird, his psyche revolving on one fixed resolution – to help his 'ally' recover; and they were gone, aware of the possibilities of a more tightened liaison between two men of stillness.

* * *

_reviews are appreciated._


	9. Eight

**a/n:** an attempt to channel my imagination to the intricate world of Naruto; warfare is somewhat based on the anime's PS2 version so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities; reviews are appreciated. the plot is revealing itself! yay! btw, thanks to that last reviewer (I'm sorry I cannot mention your username, I will in the next chapter) for her/his "growing patience" in this fiction. and oh, Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata is the PS2 version of Hinata finally the head of Hyuuga clan, who is even stronger than Neji.

**

* * *

**

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**"The Second Sex" **

* * *

At the starkness that surrounded the space between the three of them, congregating their chakra, one female chuunin and two female genin's have beforehand mustered the technique of disguise. The Sound Village's fortress has freaked the mind of TenTen's emotionality, hoisted Inner Sakura's ego and created nil reaction to Hinata; Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata has this impeccable demeanor towards the state of affairs of life. The chuunin has accepted the reality of her life as the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, in which violence and tragedy is affixed into. The singularity of this fact has made the female chuunin decide for herself once and for all; and the philosophy that women, the second sex as patriarchal people claims, has this envy of the standards set by men when it comes to construing power and might has made her again stand out. She trained hard despite her father's preposterousness, despite her weaknesses. Her psychoanalytic effort to gradually dissolve the difference between who is strong and weak has earned her the victory of fulfilling her destiny of being the most tough Byakugan fighter the clan has ever had. She refused to wear the vest, and wore instead a robe akin to her father's – an indication that her standards for strength isn't discerned with the fashion of Konoha nor the standards set by patriarchy. She adheres on the presupposition that being strong and being feeble is a condition chosen by the person; the very fact that she formerly spoke in gibberish from coyness and infatuation to a certain fox and suddenly having to speak eloquently is a testimony to these.

On the onset however, TenTen had a hard time dealing with the feeling of moving on; her dilemma surrounded in her circumstance where her abilities can no longer cope up with other shinobi's her age. Her training is as hard as that of Lee's but her knack can only marshal vast knowledge on weapons – nothing more and nothing less. Her jutsu's aren't par with people such as Neji or Sasuke, and she can only guess why. Albeit her talk with Hinata who said that Tenten herself is a slave to the patriarchal order of the world and must be liberated from it, she still compares herself with the standards set by dogmatism. One of these days, perhaps, her mind can function properly.

Sakura, despite her psychological issues, is vastly learning the technology of 'shinobihood'; when time is most fruitful possibly she could earn her chuunin vest, but happenstances where depression and melancholy overwhelm her spirits make her ego void. Her memories of team seven, those memories that ought to have lightened her ego up hasn't been doing good inspite of the Hokage's guidance. Her depression, her one-sided love affairs and her futility in the team seven has made her ego negatively stagnant without the probabilities of progress whatsoever.

These dramas have been roundabout since unforgettable situations besieged them, those situations of time and space that plagued their mindsets of optimism. Hinata, despite her victories, has closed her emotions closed. Tenten, despite her attempts to be great, has led herself into vainness. Sakura, despite the Hokage's guidance, has her issues that snow herself down.

The three females, upon their conjuring of a ninjutsu-genjustu technique, has created a backdrop of invisibility; their chakra has been concealed so that no one can sense them but exposing them into great risks. It was all good however as they stroll the corridors of the Sound Village's main manor; their target after all is the scroll that the village stole – confrontation is discouraged. They walked, noticing all too well of the darkness and eeriness of the place, noticing an atmosphere of bleakness. Several shinobi's passed by them and hardly noticed their footsteps. Yes, footsteps; running will create jolts of intervention.

* * *

Shizune is now relieved.

Kakashi's psychosomatic symptoms of despair has been rummaged; Shizune, on her part, has tried to take these overpowering sadness over tranquility's sake. The female jounin has sought Shino and others, leaving Kakashi by the very entrance of Konoha beforehand. The plan was supposed to be that, and quite imaginably the victory Shizune has earned; as her feet dragged herself to the diversity of the foliage, her thoughts swirled in a mass of universal silence at the tip of her psyche.

Being the disciple of the best medic-ninja, Shizune has been delved into optimism in life but rational arguments when it comes to warfare. The female jounin was too feeble of a shinobi years and years ago owing to the fact of her tender age, and with the spotlight of the clan to her brother. She wasn't manic depressive or anything like that; she enjoyed the carelessness life has offered her, the freedom to be what you want to be. Alas, upon her brother's death, the burden to revive the dignity of the clan has weighed Shizune's shoulders, literally. The reconciliation of her dilemma was met upon her acquaintance to her brother's lover – Tsunade-sama, one of the legendary Sannin. And the rest, as cliché as it is, was all well.

She isn't burdened by the assumptions regarding women being oppressed and all that negativities; the thing is, Shizune understands strength through determination and self-styled realization of life. The issue is not oppression but how man outlives the angst of the world; well, some make it while others don't – it is a reality that conditions the mindset of people, mistaking it to be fate or destiny but it actually isn't – it is a condition.

Her acquaintance with the Hokage has earned her the worthiest merit of being jounin. It was her choice nevertheless, and how grateful was she to it.

* * *

"We have to split; we're not accomplishing anything with this," Hinata has whispered, the two genin's face manifesting surprise.

"We're now this far, we can't just separate. What if something happens?"

"What if one of us suffers the same fate of Shino?"

"Shino's fine." Hinata said in assured whisper.

"You two work together while I stealth it; the rooms in this manor isn't that complicated. We'll meet outside the entry of the village,"

"But Hina—"

"Tsunade-sama discouraged confrontations anyway, save with your grand abilities, I think we can accomplish the mission."

"Let's do this," Sakura has whispered.

"The technique is wearing off, and I'm sensing ninja's towards our direction. We must decide fast." Sakura has said, the war between separation and group continuity going one to two in ratio. "Tenten, you told me to be confident with how far our skills have gone; don't let yourself be slave of subordination,"

"Okay, let's do this,"

"If the scroll is not retrieved in an hour, we meet at the very entrance we have earlier settled upon," Hinata has said as she swiveled away from the two genin's. In seconds, though, her head swiveled back, a smile plastered on her face, "We're all making it," and she was gone.

"Okay Sakura, we're going to work like we've been teammates,"

Sakura nodded. "Hidden Mist Technique!"

* * *

Shizune stumbled on the place where her confusion and anxiety roused up in her mind; the place was gore in the slightest sense but it made her worry nonetheless. Blood is still fresh, indicating that a fight had just finished. Cracks on the ground stole scrutiny from the female jounin, and some more void traps have made her conclude that the team she was supposed to aid had just encountered a fight. Mustering her chakra, her chi-sensing ability rummaged the locality of the forest and discovered that Shino was involved in this fight, so is another shinobi that is familiar in her memory. That bastard boastful shinobi.

Shizune, without ado, was gone in fractions of split moments and used her ninjutsu to enter the Sound Village without being spotted; in this transitions she realized many things – the guards were dumb if not mere genin's, Orochimaru's Sound Four has been away, and Sound jounin's are away from some unknown reason. This was an advantage, she thought.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten are stuck in a room too dark that they cannot see each other, trying to figure out their existence through the weapon master's luminous steel and Sakura's ninjutsu to summon light through carbon dioxide. Upon their sight of each other, their shock cannot be expressed in words at their vista upon the prison that seized many grotesque people of death and violence, smirking eerily at them.

Shizune found herself at highest tower of Sound Village besides the township's headquarters, looking for signs and manifestations of the former team's existence while rummaging for goals to prioritize. Her ninjutsu resulted her speed to increase, and with this, started to continue her own mission.

Hinata found herself stealthily eavesdropping, hearing of conversations that spoke in sarcasm and impassiveness; she heard one say about a Konoha scroll, the other muttering about Akatsuki. In these surreptitiousness, her resolves can only lay asleep as she listen more in the tête-à-tête.

"The scroll is to be given until the Akatsuki fulfills Orochimaru-sama's demands," a certain white-haired man with red tattoos just above his eyes has said in vindication.

"Itachi-kun is working on it, don't worry boy," a certain man, oddly blue in hue, has mockingly replied. "It'll just take minutes; or hours if there're pesky interventions,"

"Whatever."

* * *

_reviews are highly appreciated._


	10. Nine

**a/n:** an attempt to channel my imagination in the world of Naruto; the events that followare never included in the original plot but read anyway. the story has reference in the PS2 version so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. _Italic _is flashback from episode 128. Reviews are very much welcomed.

* * *

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**"The Intrinsic Desire"

* * *

**

The platinum embellishment of stars in the stillness of crescent moon has washed Sasuke and Shino anew as they rest by the clichéd shrubs of Sound Village that served as temporal dwelling forboth; Shino has to recover his vigor while Sasuke hasliberated time to contemplate, reflections that manifest either construction of positive determinations or negativity. In the stillness where two people created an emotional alliance, Sasuke couldn't nevertheless help thinking the futility of it all.

_Itachi Uchiha was tranquil with eyes shut, unflappable from any intervention of the juvenile Sasuke; the wholeof the forest was a witness in the sentimental value for the latter, and as worlds and thoughts collide in a matter of successive sessions, with leaves falling as filth promenaded the grounds of Konoha's shrubs, save for the faint chirps and several metallic plates that lay at random, it was the perfect arena for physicality's limit. By second's fraction, at the slight vision of Itachi's eyes, the breach of silence recurred but like no other. Several kunai's have soared, angular and precise, and within a blink of an eye it all seemed idyllic for the raw Uchiha Sasuke. Kunai rapping another kunai, the sound of metal against metal – these were the upshot, and it all seemed prosaic at the fluidity of all happenstances._

"_I'm next!" Sasuke shouted, his kunai appearing in his hands._

"_Not today little brother,"_

"_Eh? You promised you'd train me..."_

"_I've got a mission tomorrow, I've got to prepare for it,"_

"_Mother'd be looking us anyway because it's noon already,"_

_At the backdrop of the sun receding even though it's daytime, the milieu of it all is mere nonchalance for both Uchiha geniuses; with Itachi carrying his little brother because the latter broke an ankle for showing off, it was the best memory the Sharingan lad could come up with, because after all that's been aesthetic in his reminiscence it all were overshadowed in anger and vengeance. It's the incessant desire – death._

"Why are you still awake?" Shino has questioned in matter of these unsettling thoughts, Uchiha Sasuke on the verge of appreciation.

"When I was little, my brother used to be my brother; now he's a monster that lurks everywhere,"

Shino was quite surprised; it was out of character, the disclaimer by which characterizations signify shallowness and ironic stupidity. It'd be atypical of the Aburame genius, too, to be divulging the most stark memory; but seeing the moment of sentimentality and the ambience of melodrama that has been softening their individualities – at least that's what the Aburame genius thinks – it was a choice open for all its worth. "The world is only a speck in the totality of existence, and our lives are only the miniature of that speck," said Shino.

"So life is meaningless?"

"I don't know; somehow the little victories that we win are effective distractions for it,"

"My genesis in the clan is underrated by most Konoha villagers; like Naruto, I was—"

"Alone? Yeah, tell me about it," Sasuke cut, indicative however in his tone.

"And I thought I had to transcend in that condition,"

"So you plan to be Anbu for isolation?"

"Right on target, Uchiha Sasuke." It was psychoanalytic in the Sharingan lad's opinion; in the rationalizations of it, the meaning of decisions in life is most often derived from the intentional self-experience of an individual. In Sasuke and Shino's case, it's the most meaningful in the extent where two people converge through disclosure of memories that ought to bring this incessant desire – belongingness. And not necessarily a food for thought but it ran like this – an incessant desire for sentimental warmth – and quite imaginably this desire is; both geniuses have been delved into thinking the meaninglessness of life as regards with its anguish and grievance, and still they kept harking back on their suicidal critic of the manuscript of existence. The situation they're in was warm, spoken in silences and a little bit of divulgence and even contradictory arguments – it is actually funny to think the virtuous generosity of what they think.

So Shino 'was' a stoic, impassive from any phenomena; indicative of arguments and cuts everything short – it isn't because of insolence but because emotional safety is easily earned with it. But now, down in Sound Village's foliage, Aburame Shino 'is' a reverie, swept in the generosity of emotional liaison but not foolish from any phenomena; indicative of what's sensitively wrong and gets his own dose of solaced words – it isn't because of out-of-character mushiness but because he has experienced true emotional safety.

So Sasuke 'chose' to be with himself in determined hopes to fulfill the incessant desire of death to his older brother; he 'was' an angel kicked out from heaven and became devil – his loosened bandages 'were' his only companion and it was the best thing that could happen in his life. But now, down in Sound Village's foliage, Uchiha Sasuke 'is' choosing emotive attachment, overwhelmed in the generosity of liaison but not stupid in warfare; silent but anxious for welfare and gets his own dose of solaced words – it isn't because of out-of-character mushiness but because being great is much more attained with it.

In the end, it was a transition.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Shino, with his spectacles broken, has opened his eyesin which for Sasuke seemed to be slowly motioned; russet in the most pacified ways, Shino took out a box from his coat, pale collarbones showing, and handed it to Sasuke.

"What's this? The packaging is third-rate."

"Without any resources, that's the best that I could come up with."

"Why bother anyway?" Sasuke mocked.

"I dunno."

Sasuke opened the box and found a scroll. "Use it if you feel like the world is giving up on you; it's one of those forbidden scrolls in Konoha I stole; I thought I'd be the one to use but I guess you could have it now,"

"So you're the one who stole the scroll all along?"

"Yes, you can declare that."

"I can't believe you; I thought you're this patriotic one but then you give me this stolen scroll."

"It's a scroll that summons the Fire God; I realized I stole the wrong scroll."

"What did you plan to steal anyway?"

"An Aburame scroll surrendered to the Second Hokage because of immeasurable damage it can impart to the village."

"I see."

"That scroll is yours now."

"Thanks."

Shino looked up the azure sky, certain that it was already the literal fading of time. "It's July twenty-third; happy birthday, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Darn that dungeon, I thought we'd never escape!" Tenten has sighed, sweat dripping from the enthusiasm that kicked her. "Thanks to your genjutsu!" 

"Well your _kagura shuriken_ helped, too; if it wasn't for those weapons they could've thumped us to death,"

The Sound Village entrance is filled with silence until the two genin's broke it; and by then Chuunin Hinata has already appeared. "The Sound Village has the scroll indeed; Akatsuki is also behind it," Hinata has said, unruffled from any worry.

"Are you both okay?"

"It's okay now, we just walked unsteadily in a dungeon full of ugly people!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm relieved,"

"What do we do?" Asked Tenten.

"We report it to Tsunade-sama; we're not encouraged to retrieve the scroll anyway, I guess it's the jounins' job."

"What about Shino? Won't we look for him?"

"He's okay, Sakura-chan,"

"What do you mean?"

Would Hinata break the genin's emotional awareness? It was an intrinsic desire Hinata can never fulfill immediately – emotional security with another shinobi. "He's... he's with Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's surprise can never be painted in any backdrop then.

* * *

_Reviews are very much welcomed._


	11. Ten

**

* * *

OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**Death's Vignette

* * *

**

In the beauty of it all, Haruno Sakura is sadness personified; it isn't actually solace for Chuunin Hinata but there the phenomenon was, unmistakably setting on the manuscript of past. Sakura's eyes hinted of longing, that feeling similar to surrendering her own existence for the sole purpose of filling the void spaces Sasuke left with himself; Sakura's lips attempted to glimmer in relief but the actual sentiment is far from it, far from the melancholy of it all. Sakura's body shivered in the deadpan ambience of the Sound Village; her shiver is a defense mechanism, Hinata thought – and would the chuunin blame the pink-haired lass of desperation? Call it sympathetic at that. The idea of blameworthiness would be plausible only if they were little kids that drags the ash of boisterousness when they play a game, but unfortunately, it was real, it was human of them to pry open the reality of sorrow. Tenten sure has no business for all the things that happened, but there she went trying to bury it all.

"Ne, Sakura, at least they're okay..."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I guess they are..."

"Hinata-san? I guess we're off now,"

"Yes, Tenten."

"I..." Sakura hesitated, unsure of her own confidence despite the mission that upheld her own ego. It is one of those moments where gravity and low self-buoyancy mingle together; she cannot enumerate anymore the times this happened, and perhaps, it was all owed to the fact that she, Haruno Sakura, is as helpless as any dying shinobi.

"I... I want to..."

"Don't say it Sakura; it would be irrelevant for the mission to even just take a glimpse of Uchiha Sasuke, please don't make it hard for me because I know your sentiments,"

Sakura is almost on the verge of tears, but she was to let go, naturally. "Okay. I'm sorry."

* * *

Jets of water doused the vastness of Sound Village's shrubs as more and more violence stroke in the stillness of the place; another watered missile soared and it cracked an antiquated tree, just in time for all egos concerned to avoid the harshness that seemed to overwhelm them; leaves fell and the earth suddenly got too moist and, in the end, it wasn't the geniuses' idea of a great afternoon – at all. Several clones of Uchiha Itachi settled their feet on the moist grounds of the foliage of Sound Village; starkness lined his eyes while they glowed in slight red as the clones run for the death of Aburame Shino and... Sasuke. It was a moment when the two had been enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden the nightmarish entity of Sasuke's brother appeared in front of them, kunai's eager to be stained in blood. Experienced however, the two geniuses were able to dodge the first attacks, those kunai's of angular precision that keeps on trying to hit them. 

Shino and Sasuke ran through the wet endlessness that jazzed their psyche up; their swift avoidance in the miscellaneous attacks were amusing in the stillness of Itachi's eyes, his sarcasm and everything else correlated with darkness, or so many people thought. His bewilderment was overwhelming in the sense of humor; it was atypical of his little brother to such commotion – to such phenomenon of camaraderie – but remembering how he tried to save Naruto... well, it was a situation open for all its worth. Itachi took some steps.

The clones halted moving. Itachi took out his shuriken's.

"What the—"

Wary, Shino leaped from a tree, resolving a jutsu before the shuriken's can reach him.

Sasuke took out his own shuriken's.

Itachi is now behind the Aburame genius. "Kage-no-bunshin Sai."

* * *

Shizune saw it all; the outline of actions towards another war of the worlds, another war of egos and so much more as to nourish the starvation of death; in her solitude at the highest peak of Sound Village tower, she tried to hold back everything on her mind regarding skirmish and, in matter of split seconds – after realizing that Hinata's team is going back to Konoha – she was gone via jutsu of teleportation. Hatake Kakashi told the Hokage to follow help Hinata's team, acknowledging the fact that it wasn't Shizune's job. Uchiha Sasuke's consciousness is akin to negativity, fear and anger at that. Hinata and Tenten are anticipating a yearning relaxation. Sakura's psyche is dancing in the tune of melancholy jazzing in endlessness.

* * *

_this one's very short, ne? reviews are very much appreciated._


	12. Eleven

_standard disclaimers apply; the fic relies heavily on the PS2 version so don't blame me for any misuse of their abilities. reviews are very much welcomed._

**

* * *

**

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

"**Of Chirping"

* * *

**

The magnetism of red as a signifier of irrational certainty of carnage and anything related with it is now dissolved in Uchiha Sasuke's mind; it was the pull of acidity in the sense of emotional association, in the sense of motivation and determination, in the sense of all there is apart from violence. Needless to say, the twofold orbs within his crimson eyes – gyrating with the succession of time while trying to discover the mysteries of sharingan at the same time – is not a testimony of vengeance and death, but an end product of concern; as the Aburame genius' body stretched out in the arena of death, unconscious and barely breathing caused by Itachi's offensive, kunai's started to dance like the panorama is beneath revelry but dangerous nonetheless. Leaves experience downfall in each dance, alongside with the woods that promenaded the frontiers of Sound Village. The sun shed its slight radiance but it was never noticed, perhaps it's all hectic in the heat of battle – and as more exhibitions of ninja techniques transpire – the foliage seemed not to be nature anymore but a predisposition and condition for death.

The threads are translucent but the older Uchiha can nevertheless see it – and what nuisance it brings to Sasuke! It would be a closed-ended story between the two but Sasuke would never let this chance slip by; he tried to prepare for this day for years, trying to find himself amidst the state of frailty in the totality of existence. He even succumbed himself into a dogmatic account of supremacy, believing that the death of Uchiha Itachi would be the most transcendental of all; he conditioned himself to believe that the world will exist anew in virtue soon as his brother perish, that peace would be an inch away from Kages' touch. This belief would never be reality though, he thought; several Itachi's have been running towards him and exploding in deadly waters – he cannot settle on a resolve, he cannot do anything except throw shuriken's and kunai's that seem very preposterous. Itachi has to admit however – his brother's physicality reached a stage called revolution; it isn't par with his utmost power but it was amusing to see his brother in such sharp bitterness. It was hate, the sentiment he demands of Sasuke. As another _kagenobunshin sai_ come to pass he threw the shuriken's he's been holding for long minutes; his body felt numb from standing too much because the clones have been doing all the work and thought of finishing such nonsense, stepping...

Four shuriken's soared the air; colliding with each other, the precision was amazing as they struck themselves – metal against metal – in hopes of knifing the younger lad. Orange hues sparked but Sasuke parried; in an instance however, his body twirled in the air. Itachi is now in front of him.

"What the—"

Rapidly, Itachi grabbed the younger one's collar; his arms stretched with nonchalant vigor as Sasuke chokes. He kicked – still holding Sasuke – and Itachi blasted in utter waters, piercing the former with wet shards of pain. The older Uchiha smirked from behind, still not leaving his place. Airstreams are warm as they pass by Sasuke's body even if he's drenched, tired to boot; the fight hasn't formally started yet there Sasuke was, panting in exhaustion. His brother hasn't moved and there he is panting from exhaustion!

This has pissed the psyche and ego of the Uchiha genius.

"Kousoku Ninjutsu." Itachi said, boisterous with its tone.

"He must have been a good friend of yours, _brother_," he continued, staring at the unconscious Shino as he walks towards him at the same time.

"Don't come near him." Sasuke warned but it earned no victory.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, _brother_? You need hate to overpower me." Itachi has said in time of a kunai appearing in his hand, drawing out, mounting to death as blood splattered around.

* * *

"Well now, at least you've gathered information; that would be all. My gratitude wouldn't be expressed in words," Tsunade has uttered this with a smile, but the beam quickly vanished at her realization of Shino's absence.

"Where is Shino?"

"Recovering, Hokage-sama. He fought with Kabuto."

"Fought? I ordered you both to discourage skirmish."

"It was... an inevitable situation, Hokage-sama,"

"Well at least he's fine; offer Tenten, too, my gratitude."

"Of course, Hokage-sama,"

"And could you also call Sakura? I'm gonna teach her."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Chuunin Hinata closed the wide doors that barricaded the Hokage with other matters in the fortress of Konoha; she closed her eyes in the knowing realization that she just lied, but it was a good venture, she deduced. It would only be a matter of time until her former teammate return unless an enemy as fierce as Kimimaro would show up; it was a theoretical account on her part as she walks outside of the fortress of Konoha, trying to recall the emotional liaison she herself made with Shino, along with Kiba. The memories... it was ought to lighten her up, and that exactly happened; the flexibility of their team, the ambition and the desire towards greatness – even those petty ones that garner the most weighed sentiment called appreciation. Her perpetual _byakugan_ exterior faded away as her thoughts rummaged on these beautiful distractions, turning her into the sentimental Hinata she was once. For years after her training with his father, she smiled once again.

In this moment she was gone in a puff of air.

* * *

Drops of blood that sauntered in Itachi's eyes has confused him; the kunai struck Sasuke's arm, barely shielding the unconscious Aburame as black scripts of death marked the whole body of Uchiha Sasuke; his eyes blazed not from his bloodline but because of pure anger, pure acid of anger that mounted on its peak – Itachi on the other hand found fulfillment in this scenario, an accomplishment on his part. A surge of flames started to appear and Itachi didn't expect it but he dodged it nonetheless. There was smoke after that as leaves dried itself from combustion; trees that stood in front of Sasuke was conflagrating, a sign of a more powerful technique he has perfected for two years of being a renegade. Itachi had to remove his flowered coat at that.

Itachi brokenly smirked. "You've grown, _brother_."

"Scumbag."

"I despise that."

"Bastard scoundrel."

"Don't tell me you're protecting that feeble one; it's making me awed."

"And you're here to just tell me that? Pathetic, brother."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're annoyed brother; you're much stronger than me,"

"Hate; what a lovely word, eh?"

"Scumbag," And Sasuke's left eye turned yellow surrounded in pitch-black hue, seemingly frightening but not for his older brother – it was another victory. Second level? "Why are you here, scumbag?"

"Would I spoil it to you brother?"

"Don't horse around with me," and more black characters started appearing, stretching onto his left cheek; his arsenal is far from many – actually there isn't anything left – and he picked up a flake of sharp pebble, throwing it in the air and catching it as it fall.

"Orochimaru needs your body as a vessel of his existence; as exchange for a scroll I have to bring you to him,"

"And what scroll would that be brother?"

"The Akatsuki needs the Kyuubi."

Uchiha Sasuke was silent.

At the divulgence of this plan to rule out the possibility of profusion in terms of positivity, Sasuke has to wonder; the hate this moment is slowly turning into inquiry at that. Is this the brother of Sasuke in front of him, the one he thought of protecting him from any harm, the one who was supposed to be a role model for the family, the one who is understood to be generous with compassion? This seeming flow of thoughts has meandered itself in a bender of questioning his brother's existence. Would Itachi really do anything for that darn scroll, even sacrifice his own brother? The sentiment is somewhere in the middle actually – somewhere between hate and longing – and this moment he's in he thinks he just crossed the thin line. His demonic marks started to shrivel as sadness overwhelms hate; this made the older Itachi confused, bewildered by a gesture of seeming surrender.

The flowered coat of Itachi is still in smole, Sasuke noticed; his gaze can never be fixed towards his older brother, apparently because he just showed a gesticulation akin to capitulation. Sasuke is spent and ready to accept defeat for the nth time.

A bee rested on his shoulders. _Shino_.

Sunbeams are much highly seasoned this moment of the day; Sasuke can hear the faint chirp of birds as the flames go down with his emotions, and that's because of utter silence that roamed throughout the formerly considered arena. Itachi was already behind him, but the younger one paid no attention.

"Orochimaru doesn't want you spoiled,"

The bee flew away and Itachi caught it, closing his hands as to cripple the bug; it turned into smoke, predictably, and he grabbed Sasuke's arms and threw him in the air, sending a clone into a puff of smoke. Aburame Shino tried to stand up and he was somewhat successful; his right arm swung loose as he stepped on the damp earth, his eyes open to reveal a pitch-black set of eyes that seemed to intrigue the older Uchiha. "An Aburame... this is interesting," and ornets flew towards Itachi but they were quickly brought into ashes as he passed by; his right hand held a kunai and he flipped in the air, too fast for Shino's sight, and launched an attack. The Aburame genius tried to dodge but gets a bare wound in the chest, cutting his white coat and exposing a bloodied pale skin. The scene has pissed the psyche and ego of the Uchiha genius.

"_I... I came here by to thank you,"_

"_I don't deem that as your intent; you know you could easily be captured when jounin's see you,"_

"_Hmp. Then doubt as you like,"_

_Shino now knew that Sasuke has used his chakra just in time to get right here, right now – a symbol of sincerity. "You better run now else they'd catch you,"_

"_Thank you. For... everything."_

It was swift, the action that is; leaves swooshed in fast succession as the damp earth collided with them, Sasuke's chakra escalating on the verge of time and space – eclectic lines shrouded his figure and lightning chirped the whole place, altering the place once more into a battle arena as Sasuke's body glided with the wind, precise and angular, vigorous of chakra. It was all he mustered from exhaustion, and it's a signification of overcoming the limits of physicality as the chidori tried to hit Itachi. The technique was successful but the older Uchiha only got a torn shinobi garment and wound, an interpretation that Sasuke is still weak compared to him.

"You're still weak, _brother_," he muttered before readying his kagebunshin chihoro.

Sasuke felt the weirdest kind of exhaustion, foreboding him of another defeat; his speed decreased immensely and he's now vulnerable even to the slightest attack.

Shino cringed.

Sasuke's cursed mark glowed like flames and started to scatter around his body, his right eye a sharingan and the other one pitch-black from some obvious reasons but known only to shinobi's knowledgeable of demons and other matters; his speed – determined and specific, and his chidori – white in hue no more but violet in some strangeness has struck together with Itachi's ninjutsu. But of course, an intricate kind of chidori – raikiri to be technical – is much deep-seated than a technique that uses a clone to trap the opponent for abundant blows.

The magnetism of red as a signifier of irrational certainty of carnage and anything related with it is dissolved in Uchiha Sasuke's mind; it was the pull of acidity in the sense of emotional association, in the sense of motivation and determination, in the sense of all there is apart from violence. His right eye had three particles twirling fast, the other a yellow one surrounded in pitch-black hue; sparks flew – chirping – and it was a close-ended complexity for him.

* * *

_for terminologies, go figure. go review, if you may. _


	13. Twelve

**

* * *

**

**OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

**"Schemes of Conclusion"

* * *

**

The multitude of colors were reflecting upon the eyes of the Uchiha beast as sunlight perched upon the seamless gracefulness of waters – which is perpetually blue – and it all came down to that, no death, no winning and losing, no violence whatsoever; the waters moved in slow pace as white lines mingled with it, obviously electricity, and when waters fall down to soak the filthy earth once more, Uchiha Sasuke was discontent. Itachi's water kawarimi is a testimony of that; the young Uchiha's head reeled from unknown zest of acid sentimentality, starving for more violence like the kyuubi he had heard before – further, his composure sought easiness as his arms flail from the tremendous toil it did with raikiri, a modification of chidori, and as the feeling of this divine discontent roused up more and more on his psyche, he thought of following the older Uchiha to finish the scheme of conclusion he carried out beforehand. So he strolled leisurely with a broken smile plastered on his face at his seeming prediction of ending the thing that kept him alive for so many years, that is, of Itachi; his chakra is now visible which is blue in hue, emanating like light but not really, it is somewhat ventilation. The damp ground dries up soon as he takes his steps, a manifestation of unimaginable quantities and qualities of power; his fist closed tight, and within seconds, he was now atop a squat tree, almost dead from the previous fight.

"Sasuke."

Aburame Shino's posture was nothing more than fatigued, his eyes russet in its formality and beauty, his pale skin glowing with sunbeams amidst the blood that seeped – he was dead beat to be more precise, his body asking of recovery – but his volitional assent was much stronger, overwhelming in anything's worth because inspite of all that negativities, he managed to squeak the Uchiha genius' name. "Uchiha Sasuke," he blurted once more.

Uchiha Sasuke remained where he stood, his back facing Shino, his natural disposition towards evilness still discernible; his head swiveled only to for Shino to see his yellow-hued eye, his cheeks full of marks – this seeming appearance left Shino wondering if he was the authentic Sasuke. And perhaps the lad before him is the real Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the infamous clan of Konoha; perhaps the real Sasuke is a demon without anything regarding sentimentality. This thought made the Aburame genius squirm in apprehension, sad and longing in the end; it would be an illusion thus of the past happenstances where both geniuses of silence created a liaison... surely, yet surely...

"Don't,"

"And who are you to stop me?"

It would be atypical and out-of-character for Shino to feel grief but he actually is grievous, more to the reality that the bond has already been broken with just a simple question of his authority over the Uchiha beast in front of him; Shino will never be as emotionally exaggerated as Sakura but such moment as this is almost exaggerating in all honestly – but hope was lingering.

"I'm Aburame Shino."

Uchiha Sasuke's demonic marks started to disappear then, his body falling down from the tree.

* * *

"The Sound Village... it's all... ready,"

"Ready for what?"

"Tsunade-sama, they're preparing for another war,"

"It figures,"

"Their shinobi's aren't around the village, they're all probably somewhere for preparation,"

"This is going to be tough; Konoha just recovered from that old geezer's attempt to overwhelm us, I'm not sure if Konoha is all ready for such war,"

"What're we gonna do, Tsunade-sama?"

"We must prepare, too. Assemble the jounin's – we'll have a round-table about this; contact Jiraiya – he'll be facilitating the chuunin's."

"Right away Tsunade-sama,"

"Shizune, wait; what about Naruto and others?"

"I can't sense them because the Sound Village is all rowdy,"

"And Sasuke?"

"I... I'm not quite sure,"

"Well then, let's all prepare for this war."

* * *

The river flowed smoothly, its current and drift a music to both geniuses' ears; hours have passed since that melodramatic scene to convert all so-called negativities into something called 'actualization of hope'; Sasuke laid his body down the earth of lush as he tries to suppress the acidic sentiments that has been keeping him in a dilemma between having to scheme a conclusion in his older brother's life and scheme a conclusion in his natural disposition towards evilness. The latter would be more fruitful besides the emotional fulfillment, Sasuke guessed, so he is now actually besides Shino who is also recovering. Kikai bugs are visible in Sasuke's eyes as those miniatures of destruction heal up Shino's wounds, fascinating him in ways like no other. On the other hand, Shino, with eyes closed, has been trying hard to suppress the pain the healing process was giving him; of course, it would be astonishing for anyone to know how an Aburame quickly recover, but it's only seemingly astonishing if you want to ask any Aburame's opinion. The consequentiality is pain, but it was no wonder for Sasuke for he can obviously feel the pain, too.

"Lie still, I'm sending my bugs to heal up your wounds; it'd be painful,"

"Yeah, painful; what the—"

"Hinata."

Chuunin Souke Hinata stood in perfect composure and almost nonchalance; her eyes showed no hint of any emotion because it was innate for the Hyuuga clan, but it was apparent for all its worth how Hinata manifested concern. The dark linoleum-hued coat she wore slightly fluttered as the wind passed by, her hands reaching into some familiar places, namely, her back.

Shino smiled but came unnoticed with the two other shinobi's.

"Are you okay, Shino-kun?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hinata."

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke."

The Uchiha genius hesitated, for it was well-known in his mind that the lass in front of him might just cripple him down and drag him towards Konoha. "Don't worry, I'm not here to retrieve you,"

"That's also what Shino said..."

"We're teammates, it figures," she said, expressing amusement. "Here," she continued. Shino accepted the little packet from Hinata, aware that it was Hinata's specialized healing medications. "Thank you again, Hinata," The female chuunin, meanwhile, has initiated her own medic-nin seal, "Choukaiokuyaku," and both injured shinobi's felt much better.

"That technique... it's for medic-nin's," Sasuke said.

"Oh you know, I can dredge up for so many things, like techniques,"

Shino smiled. "I told you she's stronger than I am,"

"Listen, both of you; Shikamaru and others have seen the traces of you Sasuke and Itachi's fight. It's going to be a matter of minutes before they exactly locate you."

"Stubborn people," Sasuke muttered in his sighs.

"You both go,"

"I'm going to the geezer."

"Orochimaru?"

"Right on target, Shino."

"What would you do?"

"Go now," Hinata said as her byakugan outlook manifested an outlook of wariness.

"I'm going to scheme conclusion."

* * *

Souke no Chi ni Mesametta Hyuuga Hinata has this impeccable demeanor towards the state of affairs of life; the chuunin has accepted the reality of her life as the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, in which violence and tragedy is affixed into. Her psychoanalytic effort to gradually dissolve the difference between who is strong and weak has earned her victory of fulfilling her destiny of being the toughest Byakugan fighter the clan has ever had. She refused to wear the vest, and wore instead a robe akin to her father's – an indication that her standards for strength isn't discerned with the fashion of Konoha nor the standards set by patriarchy. She walked on the woods, wandering with smile. It would only be a matter of time until her former teammate return from the Sound Village's fortress to end it all; it was a theoretical account on her part as she walks on the shrubs of Sound Village, trying to recall the emotional liaison she herself made with Shino, along with Kiba. The memories... it was ought to lighten her up, and that exactly happened; the flexibility of their team, the ambition and the desire towards greatness – even those petty ones that garner the most weighed sentiment called appreciation.

"Hinata-sama," Neji has muttered as she welcomed it in all humility.

"You're... you're different!" Naruto mumbled, not really sure if Hinata would be offended. He hoped for Hinata to take it as compliment, and the lass actually did.

"I'll take that as compliment."

"You... you don't speak gibberish anymore!"

"Hey! Back off Naruto, she's my teammate! Hi Hinata! How are you? How is Shino?"

"We're both fine, thanks,"

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, not sounding to interrupt the conversation.

"I'm on a mission."

"Have you seen or even sensed Sasuke?"

"No, what I saw is an empty healing kit; I've got to go, I have to report this to Hokage-sama," and she was gone.

* * *

_Standard disclaimers, everyone. The fic is nearing the end; reviews are so much welcomed. Special mention to Phyrric Lotus for bearing with this fic... thanks!_


	14. Thirteen

**

* * *

OF BUZZING AND CHIRPING **

"**Quantities"

* * *

**

At the onset of it all, the conspiracy that lies in the idea of Aburame Shino regarding the impeccability of his mission is staggering in Uchiha Sasuke's mind: a loyal Konoha shinobi that would even risk his life who, by the virtue of deviousness, attempted to steal a forbidden scroll to max up his potentiality; a loyal Konoha shinobi that would even risk his life, who, by virtue of silence and compassion, hid the information regarding a particular missing-nin (that would be him); a loyal Konoha shinobi that would even risk his life, who, by virtue of generosity, gave the stolen scroll to the missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke was marveled at these thoughts as both of them hurdled from one tree to another to reach the fortress of Sound, to reach Orochimaru, the villain that never dies no matter what stronger people do. By virtue of hope Sasuke hopes to defeat the monster who plotted the whole of this; Shino, on the other hand, doesn't hope: by virtue of strength that is within their bloodlines all would be well in battle.

Seconds turned minutes passed and they were atop the abandoned tower – which happens to be higher than they thought – in Rice Country, a part of Sound territory; they've figured it would be better to take new routes than the ones they have stumbled upon, primarily for the reason that others might catch them. The Sound Four was still after Sasuke, and Kabuto is waiting for Shino for third round they presumed; Naruto and the others are still lurking somewhere, which is irking because it's been two years and counting and they haven't given up. Many others will still come, and they hope to evade such pesky encounters. The winds were breezy and almost cold as they touch both geniuses' body; several birds flew just in time for them to gawk at as the sun boisterously stretched out in its sunbeams, the rusty metals that sparkle from light. The abandoned tower in this Rice Country was supposed to be a watchtower they realized; but at the sight of civilians surviving the harsh conditions of the country by hostility it was clear enough for them both that they don't need such tower. They could cling on to themselves for all its worth, and that's more decent than to depend on someone else.

But the beauty of it all lies in the scenery before them. "Hey,"

"Hnn?"

"Look, the clouds; Konoha got better weather, y'know,"

"It seems so."

"Is the weather there still fine?"

"Sometimes; days come when there're harsh rains,"

"The only day I encountered heavy rain was..."

"The 3rd's funeral?"

"...Yeah," Sasuke replied quizzically yet astonishingly.

"I always see you Sasuke," the other has spoken, opening his eyes to reveal russet globes that yearned for exposure, tilting his chin up just enough for the sunlight to caress his face. "What's gonna happen after this Uchiha?"

"I... I don't know, Shino..."

"It'll probably end soon; we'd be off each other and we wont probably see each other. When we meet again it'll feel strange to us."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do we do this last day, Uchiha?"

"Enjoy it."

* * *

Darkness spills like light at the caves somewhere that one cannot easily locate; lights flicker only to make several rings visible at the tip of their sights and there was nothing to describe but utter silence; they talked in velvety silence and there was nothing more to it. "We'll suspend this mission," the other said, eyes red from unknown reasons.

"Orochimaru is too demanding on Sasuke's body and the Uchiha is getting stronger than we thought," an Akatsuki has said.

"What about Naruto?"

"We'll let him be... by now; we'll get his kyubi after these interventions are over. The extraction process of the Kazakage is now starting,"

"Can't we have any slight fun?" Kisame has whined.

"Soon, Kisame... soon."

By the end of this seeming conference Itachi Uchiha has his eyes closed for the recovery of his strength, for the recovery of his sharingan; images of startling discoveries are unfolding in his psyche like no other, and the more he tries to avoid this scheme it only reverberates more on his mind like mantras of dead men. He has to admit – his brother has gone stronger, gone more in liaison with people his older brother least expected. He knew of the Aburame clan as the clan entirely in deep intimacy with silence, he knew well, too of the strengths of destruction bugs – and maybe the Aburame he previously fought with has more latent potentials to discover. So, too, his brother, but it was grandiose to see raikiri formed by hate, it was grandiose to see his younger brother cringe at the sight of losing people. In a way, he thought, he had won; he had won because the younger one succumbed to the older's influence. But what is it that dictates otherwise? It was perhaps the sentiments of happiness in knowing that his brother has gone stronger than he thought.

"Are you all right, Itachi-kun?"

"I'm fine Kisame; tell Orochimaru the deal is over."

"Sure thing," and the shark-man was gone in a puff. Considering all these dramas, Uchiha opened his eyes and it felt better, felt the images fading.

* * *

Winds pass by and the grasses swayed like entities enjoying the rhythms of the winds like music; it was already noon but the sun is still boisterous with its light that surrounded the three of them; Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan stood impassive as the both readied themselves in a fight stance. This was inevitable, of course – to reach the heart of darkness they must overcome the shadows that linger in its. Kimimaro is just a shadow, but how dark is his shadow the two can never deduce; for the most part, it was only a first encounter. "I've been observing you both from Orochimaru-sama's stronghold, and both of you impress me; however I cannot give you privilege to freely roam about in this village..." Kimimaro has said as he raised his right arm, sprawling his palm and directing his fingers at both shinobi's. "...Much more now that you want Orochimaru-sama's head."

"We're not the only ones haunting your leader," Shino has said as a bee rested on his index finger, "Konoha jounin's are coming here,"

"That's okay, little one, this fight will take short moments," and bullets of bones soared in tremendous speed; Sasuke attempted to dodge as he jumped high, Shino calling out his kikai bugs to make a dark-hued armor as it one hits his neck. "Impressive defense," the silver-haired one has said. Forming handseals, Sasuke rolled in the air and landed finishing the seal. "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" And a surge of flames came forth towards the enemy, the grasses burning and the sun advancing even more as Sasuke reached for a kunai, knowing that the attack was futile as his suddenly activated sharingan foreboded him of the enemy running towards him.

"Tsubaki no Mai," and the gray-haired swayed like the grasses did before even they weren't burnt, Sasuke barely dodging as he tries to fight Kimimaro's sword with his own kunai. Several cuts are made into his clothing while faint blood seep, and the graceful dance of death in Kimimaro's rhythmic attacks, a kunai was thrown towards his back and the gray-haired dodged it with his sword, and Sasuke found the lag a significant time to... attack or evade. It was a quick dilemma for the Uchiha and he found it quite difficult to settle on a resolve that he, in the end, wasn't able to attack or evade as Kimimaro kicked hard on the Uchiha genius' stomach.

"Bones; you're Kaguya," Shino was uttered to himself, and as destruction bugs pour out from his pale skin, his hands reached out on his neck and held the bone bullet and smirked as he threw it in the most mocking sense. Sasuke has stood up, meanwhile, and now the scenery is just angular, with Kimimaro somewhere in the middle of both geniuses as grasses burn like fuel.

"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!" And Shino has jigged high enough so as not to be roped in from Uchiha Sasuke's offense as multiple fireball soar towards the Kaguya genius while few kikai bugs disperse to locate the whole essence of the enemy, spying, and Kimimaro quickly dodged the fireballs. Shuriken's are alongside the fireballs, he suddenly realized, and stood focused as razor-sharp bones promptly grow out from his body, catching the shuriken's. "Karamatsu no Mai," and the bones broke away and lunged at Shino and Sasuke. Shino landed and sprawled his palms and destruction bugs rapidly smoothed out, trying to dodge the skeletons as they dig onto Shino's defense; Sasuke dodged using his two kunais and jumping in rhythmic succession as more kunai's and shurikens are thrown to Kimimaro.

Shino threw his own kunai's and shuriken's, hoping to reinforce the strength of Sasuke's long-range offense, metals shining as sunbeams light on them, as the fires reflect on them. "Tsubaki no Mai!" and Kimimaro danced away, jazzing himself up as his sword harshly brush over those weapons, dancing in seeming isolation as he sidestepped those weapons, clashing with them and several sounds are heard at this cadence – bone against metal – which quite a music to his ears as his curse seal on his chest started to glow, marks appearing like that of Sasuke's but different in character. At the end of such formidable dance kikai bugs have now swarmed themselves in Kimimaro's feet. Moving like stars across galaxies, violet-hued in distance and almost alarming the silver-haired warrior, Aburame Shino formed the necessary seals and his eyes were austere, determined to see the ending almost impatiently. "Sogaichuu no Justu!"

With Kimimaro's eyes wide, destruction bugs coiled on his body like tangible twines, remorseless as they bite through Kimimaro's body and sucking away his chakra; Sasuke watched with his sharingan as he sees quite perfectly the schemes of destruction bugs: those miniature weapons networking each other by their feet as they sting in regular pulse, eating away those seeping chakra from the wounds of the silver-haired warrior as they drop themselves off the ground and repeat the whole process again. Sasuke imagined himself in this situation and the thought made him cringe.

"You..." Kimimaro has said, "...You're an Aburame... a strong Aburame!" And another set of powerful bones came out all over his body and destruction bugs dispersed quickly in agitation. This made the Aburame genius raise an eyebrow and prepared for another offense but grew overwhelmed as Kimimaro's curse seal flared once more to reveal himself the demon of deathful blows of skeletons. Sasuke ran beside the Aburame genius. "What trouble; now we're going to fight a demon..."

"Sasuke... after some more minutes the jounin's are coming here,"

"I know,"

"So let's enjoy this battle."

"Sure thing Aburame," and his hands glowed like light but it was actually lines of lightning mustering at the fist of the Uchiha genius. Kimimaro held out a historic-looking whip made out of darkened skeletons as they lash out on the ablaze field of grass, the sound making them both wince in apprehension. Destruction bugs have emerged underneath the ground and formed vortexes, offensive towards Kimimaro as the silver haired ran towards them flaying at the whirlpools of bugs in ease; Sasuke has rolled sideward and Shino jumped high, and Kimimaro leaped as his whip lashed and Shino dodged but at the most significant second, the whip spiraled and caught Shino's torso.

Both landed but Shino is now caught in Kimimaro's Tassenka no Mai Tsuru.

"I caught you." The silver-haired demon has said impassively.

"Yes, it seems so." And Shino was aware of the pain of the spikes throbbing his skin. Kimimaro looked around and felt none of Sasuke's presence.

"It seems your company has left you to die."

"That seems to be the case."

"My forearm will be encased in a considerable javelin next and I will jab it in your body; my next attack will be your death. How does it feel?"

"Nothing. We all die anyway."

"What escapism... you all resort to the consolation of the reality that we're all gonna die. But don't you feel any fear now that you won't be able to see your nearest and dearest? That you wont be able to transcend anymore in this world? It's painful isn't it?"

"The spikes in your lash, yes."

"You're a funny one, Aburame; Kidoumaru has told me a lot about Aburame's. He was right when he told me your clan is epitome of impassiveness. You even are impassive at your own demise," and skeletons in Kimimaro's arms fix themselves, forming a helix of some kind as the sound pierce through Shino's ears, but not from the sound of Kimimaro's next offense.

"Any last words?" he said, readying his stance as his curse seal gradually disappear.

"Mushihashira Sogaichuu no Justu."

Uchiha Sasuke's presence is in swift pace as his right arm reach out and lines of lightning as seen from their eyes, flickering, foreboding the adversary and in quick moments – lightning against skeleton – Kimimaro's readied spike turned sideway and the spiked whip loosed around Shino's body and the Uchiha genius felt barely damaging the javelin of skeleton as Kimimaro used it to shield himself from chidori. Sparks fade as far as Sasuke's chakra is concerned, and the Uchiha has to jump away – jump far away – as Shino's destruction bugs form a huge eddy, swarming on the silver-haired adversary as almost all of Shino's destruction bugs gather themselves to attack around.

Of buzzing and chirping, the attacks that they made.

"Can you see that?" Shizune pointed at the direction where a violet-hued whirlpool that reached even the skies. "What is that?"

Genma looked up, playing with the senbon needles as usual. "Yeah, looks like someone's engaged in battle,"

Kakashi leaped next to them among other shinobi's, raising his forehead protector that hid his sharingan; dots rolled and his sharingan eye can see through distances. "They're kikai bugs. From an Aburame."

"Oh my, it's Shino!" Shizune has said, almost audible from all the gathered jounin's and it was quite a clear resolve that they go there. "We've got to go there!"

Sasuke walked towards Shino as both of them watch the marvelous scenery before them, almost like a picturesque image of fireworks display, only that they are all dark-hued; fires have stopped burning the field and though the arena was unpleasant to be in both still knew of the beauty of it all – the emotional liaison, the attachment that brought these happenstances all together like illusions. Sasuke smiled at one bee that seems to flicker, and such marvelous sight indeed; Shino smiled upon the glimpse of Sasuke's smile.

"We make a good team."

"It seems so."

"But I have to go; I think your bee has told me that shinobi's are coming here,"

"You can read their thoughts? That's impossible."

"I think they're starting to like me that they make me understand their thoughts."

"Silly Uchiha,"

"I'm not lying. I don't know how it happens, but the bee told me so."

"You're actually believable in that voice of yours,"

"Silly Aburame."

Silence passed by.

"I... I'm going,"

"Keep your eyes open."

"I will."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, me too." And Sasuke walked away, hesitant, but on the brighter side they could do it over again sometime, like memories of the most precious moments.

"I'll..."

"I'll see you around," both said in unison, but by then Sasuke was gone, his kikai bugs dispersing and fading away; several long minutes then the jounin's have come. The vortex has faded only to reveal a tattered kawarimi, and this was unsurprising to them all. Just like Shino unsurprisingly anticipating Sasuke's departure.

* * *

_disclaimers apply. reviews welcome. thanks again to phyrric lotus._


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Yes, the epilogue. Thanks for bearing with this fiction; many thanks to those who reviewed especially Phyrric Lotus. Disclaimers apply. Reviews are still welcome.

* * *

"Of Buzzing and Chirping"

* * *

**

Months have passed; the temporal phenomena were tremendously splendid for all its worth – an alternate universe by which truth is alluded to fiction and it all comes around like the eternal return of living dangerously. Plots reveal themselves at the end of the day and they had nothing to do but scrape it off their history. Akatsuki has remained in the shadows for reasons known only to them, and the Sound Village has started to stealthily make their move, specifically the Sound Four, looking for Sasuke and all. Konoha has calmed perturbed notions and the shinobi's have withdrawn. Shikamaru's group has come back to the said village only to prepare to look for Sasuke... again.

At the outskirts of the borders of Konoha forests, there stood the main actor in these phenomena; Aburame Shino is a stoic, impassive of unnecessary phenomena – indicative of arguments and always cuts everything short. As he leisurely walked the shrubs with his father on a mission, he marveled at the contemplation of living; how Konoha would lose a future Anbu, how everyone would mourn at his death. Was he a friend to anyone at all he didn't know; but of course he knew there was someone who actually would.

"Shino, go traverse the north and I'd check up south; I'll meet you later."

"Yes father."

It was a dull mission considering its rank – C – but still it was his own illogical reasons to be here in the forests, looking for the enemy that tried stealing a scroll. The enemy isn't far as the said incident happened long minutes ago, and clearly enough Aburame Shino has few tricks of stealth on his sleeves. One way or another he'd catch the bastard, eliminate him and curtail the demographic amount of what others call bad ninjas.

Shino then walked through the starkness of the forest in time for twilight to overwhelm airstreams passing isolation; swift but gradual leaves scattered all over, feeling somewhat cold from solitude; following the direction his kikai bugs have told him. Amidst this mission is a secret toil reflected months back, of eyes of darkness and imperturbability in the heat of any battle. Old yet stout boughs of antiquated shrubs grazes against his footwear and he listened quietly, anonymous forces like it was actually someone.

Leaves dance as Uchiha Sasuke embraced the zenith with unflappable eyes; Sasuke knew all of this of course, and he smiled at his sight of Aburame Shino. In such stillness the scavenger himself Sasuke strolled quietly, Shino's riposte already predicted even in his dark monocle and pallid garment. Shino composed himself then. "Long time no see Shino."

"I have attached a female bug just before you left; it's almost odorless, and the only ones that can track it are the male species."

And Sasuke looked at the bug. "Just so you know, I'm not taking it off."

"I see..."

"Hnn."

"It's unnecessary of me to come here, Shino,"

"You have spoken my thoughts."

"Everything's all messed up I can't just expose myself. At least... not yet. I just came here to... uh, here," and the Uchiha genius threw a scroll towards Shino as the latter took it in easy touches on easy seconds. "It's January 23rd. Happy birthday, Aburame."

Silence passed by.

"Thank you," Shino spoke, looking at the forbidden Aburame scroll that was the point of all this phenomena; Sasuke smiled then, and more winds touched their existence like never before. "I'm going, Shino..."

"Yes,"

"I'll... keep your eyes open."

"You too." And the Uchiha genius swiveled his head just to peek at the other lad, transcendence and emotional liaison on spoken silences. With a span of a second, he was gone.

As he leisurely walked the terrains of Konoha's forest he considered the mission complete, tucking the gift at his back. Putting in the picture a big white lie to his father was all it took to abandon the whole of the Konoha forest, and begins his existence anew. Aburame Shino is a stoic, impassive of unnecessary phenomena; indicative of arguments and always cuts everything short. It is not because of insolence, but because emotional safety is straightforwardly earned with it. Of buzzing and chirping, the moment of moments.


End file.
